Mission Rose
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Toushi's sister has finally been found and it's time for the rescue of her. But how will Hiei, Kurama, and their family fair when things don't go exactly as planned? Full summary inside. The 17th book in the Love's Destiny story arc.
1. News At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed the characters for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Full Summary: Toushi's sister has finally been found and it's time for the rescue of her. But how will Hiei, Kurama, and their family fair when things don't go exactly as planned? Will the mission be a success when so many big surprises are thrown into the mix? It seems that bitch, fate, is once again playing in the demons' lives, just how will things change this time around. The 17th book in the Love's Destiny story arc.

Warnings for this story: Yaoi or malexmale relationships, Heterosexual relationships, violence, blood, mentions of rape, mentions of sex, nursing of babies, OOC, childbirth, you know the usual that's in my stories. I'm sure there are even a few more warnings that I forgot to mention, so don't be surprised if there is something else.

Warnings for this chapter! : malexmale relationships and heterosexual relationships, but not much else.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big, huge grateful thank you to zsfantasy!! She types up all my stories for me as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great!! The best!!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed my last story, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!! Thank You!!!!! You guys are so great, so awesome!!! XD

Also I must apologize for this story being so late getting out. I know I promised it a lot sooner and I'm very sorry to you guys that have been waiting for it. Real life got in the way for me and then I went on my annual trip to Yaoi Con in San Francisco. I left on October 29th and didn't return back to Tampa on November 3rd. When I did get back home real life got in the way again, a great deal of drama has been happening at my house and then I got sick as well.

Now to an announcement for any new readers, this story is part of a very large story arc. The arc is called Love's Destiny. This particular story is number 17 out of 25 in the story arc. It might can be read as a stand alone, but I would suggest you go back and read all the other stories. It would help with who everyone is and how they are related.

Anyway, I'm back, my story arc is back, and you all have waited long enough……. On with the new story, 17 in my story arc, and thank you for reading, for sticking with me!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 1 of 10

News At Last

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Hiei were waiting patiently in their office with one of their many spies. They had sent word for their sons to quickly join them and they could feel Toushi's and Kaihei's energy heading their way. It had been a little over two months since the boys had told the fox and fire demon that they were mated; and two months exactly since little Namida joined their family. Toushi and Kaihei had yet to conceive a child, but the plans were there and it had been decided that the black fox would be the first of the two to get pregnant. They just wanted to wait until the perfect time and they were still exploring the many aspects of their mating.

Though the wolf was also still very worried about his teenage sister that had been sold into slavery. He wouldn't do anything until she was found. Hiei and Kurama recognized the signs that Toushi was ready to leave to search for his sister. They also recognized the signs that kept the wolf from running, the desire to be with one's mate and to protect that mate from anything.

In the end, Toushi hadn't left. He stayed with Kaihei and was happy that he did, but deep down he still had the insatiable urge to find his stolen sister. Hiei understood this urge well, so he had sent out many spies and put them in villages all over the Makai with the sole purpose of finding the girl. Now after two months of nothing, they finally had a lead.

Kaihei and Toushi came running into the office, not even bothering to knock and slamming the door behind them. They went over to the large table in the middle of the room where their parents, Junaco, and one other demon were waiting.

"Have a seat boys." Hiei offered, pointing out the two empty chairs.

"Have you word?" Toushi asked as he sat down. "Did your spies find her?"

"Yes," Kurama smiled, watching his sons very closely. "And yes."

"That's great!" Kaihei grinned, nearly bouncing in his seat. "We can go save her." He turned slightly to his mate, "And then we can get on with our lives and start our family."

"Yes, we can." Toushi took his lover's hand into his larger one, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hn, it's not that easy you two." Hiei cut in before the boys could get too happy.

"Huh?" Kaihei raised an eyebrow in a nearly silent question.

"What do you mean?" Toushi asked quickly.

"The demon that has her is known for paying his workers fairly."

"There is nothing we can do unless he is treating her badly or if she truly is a slave." Kurama added to what his mate had said. "That is the law."

"Here we go with laws again." Toushi spat angrily. "The laws tore Kaihei and I apart when we were little, and I suffered through every possible abuse at my father's hands because of the law!! Damn your laws to hell!!"

"Toushi please," Kaihei whispered, laying a comforting hand on his mate's arm. He glanced nervously to his parents and what he found wasn't good. Hiei was barely controlling his anger towards the wolf and his insubordination. Kurama's face held the look of complete shock.

"You two out, now!" Hiei growled, looking over to Junaco and the other demon. "But don't go far!"

"Yes, sir." Junaco jumped up and practically dragged the still shocked demon with him.

The fire demon turned back to his still very angry son. "I don't care if you're mad at me, but you will never speak to me and Kurama in such a way again. If you had been anyone else, you'd be dead by now. Am I understood?"

"No, you're not!" Toushi growled, clenching his hands into fists. "I won't lose my sister again even if I have to go after her myself."

"You won't be alone." Kaihei assured his lover. "I'll be with you of course."

"Calm down you two!" Kurama had finally shaken off his shock. "No one said we're going to leave your sister there, Toushi. We just have to be careful of how we go about getting her out."

Kaihei let a small smile appear on his face as he turned fully to his mate. "You hear that, Toushi? We're getting her out and she can come live here with us. Right, daddy?"

"Of course she can." Kurama smiled, hoping the escalating fight was dying down. "In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hn," Hiei stalked off towards the back of the room and his desk.

"Hiei! You don't mean that, you're just mad right now." Kurama called after his fire demon.

"I don't need his help or his generosity!" Toushi growled angrily as he lurched to his feet. "He doesn't have to worry; I won't be living here any longer."

"What of Kaihei?" Kurama asked, turning his attention to the wolf. "Are you going to leave him, your mate?"

"I don't want too, but I'm not welcomed here if my sister isn't." Toushi answered quickly. "I know he has to stay for training to take over the throne. I guess he could come see me if he wants."

"You promised me you'd never leave me, Toushi." Kaihei stated, very near tears.

"I'm sorry, Rosey. I just may have to." Toushi turned and quickly left the room through a side door.

The kit looked up to the fox helplessly.

"Go talk to your stubborn mate, firebug." Kurama ordered, pointing towards the closed door. "And I'll talk to mine. We have to get them back in the same room. Also, remember what I have been teaching."

"Oh, you mean how to get what I want?"

"Yes, use whatever means at your disposal."

"My body, my mind, or my mouth." Kaihei let a wicked looking smile appear on his face.

"That's right, I've taught you well." A very similar smile was on Kurama's face. "Now, let's get to work."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei replied before rushing off to find his angry mate.

Kurama turned and began walking over to his mate as well. An hour later, the wolf and fire demon were back in the same room, but it hadn't been easy. The fox had to do a little lap dance for his mate and make all kinds of sexual promises. The kit, however, had to make only a couple of promises, but he did have to give his mate a blow job. No one had to know the father's and son's secret of how to get what they wanted. In that time, Namida had been brought to Kurama by Kola, the head nanny. The little girl was hungry.

"Alright you two. You are both wrong at what you said or didn't say." Kurama was looking back and forth between the two, his tiny daughter asleep in his arms, her belly full. "However you both will put aside the hurt egos and pride. We have a young girl we need to find and save. Am I understood?"

Hiei and Toushi grudgingly nodded, glancing at each other.

"Toushi, your sister Siaira is more than welcomed here when we save her." Hiei said softly, in an apologetic tone.

The wolf perked up when he heard this. It was his father's way of saying he was sorry and as close to a full apology he would ever get. "Thank you, father," Toushi bowed slightly. "I'm sure she will take you up on the offer. I'm sorry for what I said and for being insubordinate in front of others. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You're forgiven." Hiei muttered, shuffling through the papers on the table. He pulled out a map and laid it on top of everything else. He then pointed to a spot near a mountain range. "This is where Siaira is at."

"Good, that's not to far from here, just a week's journey." Toushi smirked, staring down at the rather large map. "I hope she'll remember me. She was twelve years old the last time I saw her. Miriee and her mother sold her when she was almost fourteen. She would be about fifteen years old now and very close to her first heat if she hasn't already had it."

"I'm sure she'll remember you." Kaihei put an arm around his mate's waist. "I was three years younger and I remembered you."

"That's only because of what we already felt for each other." Toushi stated, sounding quite sad.

"Hn, since she's your sister, she'll remember you." Hiei commented quickly so they could get back on track. "Now let's come up with a plan. Kaihei, would you get Junaco and our spy?"

"Yes." Kaihei got up and hurried out the office's front door. Junaco and the other demon were still waiting right outside in the hall even after all that time. The threesome returned to the large table and retook their seats.

"Alright, what do you know about this demon?" Hiei asked, looking over to his spy.

"Well, he does treat his servants badly. They are more like slaves and he doesn't pay them, though his Makai reputation states otherwise." The demon began. "He does anything he wants to them and I do mean anything. He has many kids running around in his fortress from different slave girls. He says he's breeding himself an army that will be forever loyal. He uses the plant called Niniosa on them."

"Niniosa?" Toushi questioned.

"It's a cousin to the Risoia plant." Kurama answered his son. "Niniosa isn't as reliable as its counterpart; sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't."

"It could also make the woman deathly ill." Kaihei added his own knowledge. "Many have died from trying to use this plant instead of Risoia. In fact, it can be deadly to any demon if it is not used and handled right."

"When I saw this girl that matched the description given to me, she didn't have a child with her, but it's not to say she doesn't have one yet. He often separates the child from the mother as soon as the baby can be weaned if not sooner."

"So, my fifteen year old sister can already be a mother," Toushi growled, very angry. "Through rape!"

"Yes." The spy barely nodded, slightly scared for his life. He didn't like the anger that was playing across the wolf's face.

"Calm down, Toushi," Hiei ordered quickly, keeping a close eye on the wolf as well. "Curb your anger until that demon is in your sights then unleash it. Getting angry now, will not help us come up with a plan."

"He's right!" Kurama added to his mate's statement, even as he cuddled the startled baby in his arms. "If she's with child or already has one she's still welcome here. We'll help her as much as we can."

"Hn, I think we need to get somebody into that fortress to make contact with her." Hiei said, picking up the papers his spy brought with him.

"It appears that he still buys slaves, males and females. We could get somebody in that way." Kurama suggested, hoping that he was helping the situation.

"But who?"

"He likes all of his slaves young, so the person will have to be young." The spy commented.

"I can go." Kaihei volunteered, catching everyone's attention.

"No, I won't have you getting stuck in there too." Toushi quickly said.

"I have to agree." Kurama put in. "Besides the whole Makai knows who you are and we really can't give him a chance to capture the heir to two thirds of the Makai, to give him that power over us."

"Kurama is right." Hiei agreed, his tone ordering no argument. "But who we send in needs to be able to protect him or herself."

"Then it can't be any of your sons." Junaco commented quickly. "They are all known as you say. What if we send in my son, Gailic? He knows how to defend himself and will follow orders well. He has gotten himself together over the last couple months since you two have been training him."

"If you're sure, Junaco?" Kurama said after a few moments of thinking it over. He was going say no at first, but they didn't have much of a choice. Using Gailic was a good idea.

"I'm sure and he'll be fine." Junaco smiled, his pride in his son shining through. "Plus, I'll deal with Shiori."

"Good, then that sounds like a plan."

"Ummm…" The spy began hesitantly, he wanted to keep his head after all. "Might I suggest sending a female in too? This demon doesn't let males and females mingle much. He's afraid that the male servants of the fortress will get to the females before he does."

"I was thinking about doing that anyway, but who can we trust and be able to defend herself." Hiei wondered, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, I have a female that fits that description, but you won't like it, Hiei." Kurama answered, this time he was being hesitant.

"Who is it?" Hiei asked, though he already had an inkling of who his fox was talking about and he really didn't like it.

"Um…how about we send Tenshi in?"

"I don't like that idea at all!" Hiei quickly replied, briefly wondering just what the redhead had been into for thinking that they would send in their daughter.

"Me either." Kaihei was just as quick, he was very protective of his vibrant hellcat of a sibling. "I don't want my little sister in there at all."

"I do agree with both of you." Kurama replied, his voice calm and smooth, imploring the others to hear him out. "But she is the most likely demoness we could send and trust, she can take care of herself. The only ones that know her face and that she is the daughter of the Makai Lords are the demons and demonesses in this fortress. She doesn't go out enough to be that well known. Tenshi is also a very good fighter, we should know as we trained her. She is as deadly as Kaihei and nearly as powerful. She'll kill without a thought and then skip down the hall to do it again."

"I do remember that time she put an ice spear through a demon's heart that was disrespecting her. Everyone knew not to bother her after that." Kaihei agreed, but very reluctantly. "I guess she would be the best choice."

"I still don't like it!" Hiei said, sounding a bit angry. "I don't want my daughter anywhere near this demon after what I've heard about him."

"Why don't we let her decide?" Kurama asked hopefully. He just knew his daughter could do this with out any problems. "Give her the facts we know and see what she says."

"Fine." Hiei almost growled, turning to Junaco. "Bring Tenshi and Gailic in here."

"Yes, sir." Junaco jumped up and hurried off to complete his task.

A good fifteen minutes later, he returned with his son and Tenshi right on his heels.

"What is it, father?" Tenshi quickly asked.

"We need to talk to the both of you." Hiei replied, indicating the two additional empty chairs in the room. "We have a mission of sorts for you two."

"Alright," Tenshi ignored the chairs, smiling as she sat down in the fox's lap without even asking and taking her baby twin sister from him. Cradling her close to her chest as she leaned back against her redheaded father.

Kurama only laughed and hugged his little girl, though she was hardly little. Tenshi was six foot tall with a well built body and she looked just like her father's ningen form, complete with long bright red hair. Her powers, however, were all Koorime and so was her attitude, when she got mad. Tenshi would wear revealing clothes, consisting mostly of tight fitting corsets, and dare anyone to say something to her or touch her. She was a tease and she knew it.

Kurama would almost pay to see this demon try to lay a hand on his feisty daughter. The male would be pulling back a stump of an arm and not even know it. Hiei just shook his head at the almost to cute sight. He looked over to the boy who had opted to stand beside his father.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm game. I'm in the mood for some fun." Gailic agreed with a smile too.

"Good." Hiei smirked. He still didn't like the idea of his daughter going, but she was game. He knew though, she was capable of taking care of herself so he wasn't to worried.

The next hour was spent explaining to the kids the particulars of their spy mission. The group discussed everything from possible escape routes in case of an emergency to how Tenshi and Gailic needed to act. When they were done, they sent the spy on his way as well as Gailic and Junaco.

"Well, we finally got everything worked out." Toushi breathed a sign of relief. "My sister is as good as home."

"Yes, she is." Kaihei smiled, happily hugging his mate.

"I'll be thrilled when she gets here." Kurama smiled as he shifted the fussy baby girl so she could nurse. She was hungry yet again. When he got her situated and content, he looked back up and continued where he left off. "That way I can finally get a grandbaby from you two."

"Dad!" Kaihei was acting shocked. "You're really pushing for us to have a child! Father, I think you need to do something about that."

"What do you want me to do?" Hiei asked, not seeing the trap he just walked into. "I want a grandbaby too."

"Well, if you two want another baby so badly why don't you just have another, you only have seven kids already." Toushi teased with a wicked smirk planted on his lips.

"On that would be great!" Tenshi squealed, her voice happy as she clapped her hands. "I would love to have another baby brother or sister!"

"A baby brother or sister?!" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not likely! Your father and I will most likely have another multiple birth if one of us gets pregnant again."

"Hn, plus my fox and I are getting too old to be running after several young kits again." Hiei reached out and patted his daughter's diapered butt. "No more children for us, we'll just spoil our little Namida and the next generation of this family……. And we will do it very well."

"Yes, dare I say that they will be more spoiled then all of you were." Kurama smiling, lovingly staring at his mate.

"Oh, no." Kaihei whispered, paling slightly. He had been very spoiled and he knew it. He couldn't imagine what a child of his would be like after his fathers got a hold of it and spoiled it. They were all going to be in for a rough ride to say the least. It definitely wouldn't be boring around the fortress when he did decide to finally have the child he and his mate wanted desperately. Yep, it was going to be an adventure, one they all would be happy to take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out on Saturday or Sunday.


	2. Setting Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, mentions of male pregnancy, malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. Not much else.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much!! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!! Thank You so very much!!!!! You guys are so awesome! XD

Now I know it's been awhile since I posted and I know I promised 1 week, but real life reared it's ugly head again. My mom was put in the hospital for she was in there for nearly two weeks. I will be so glad when this year is over!!! Maybe next year will be so much better. So I guess I must apologize for not keeping to my promise. I will try very hard to start posting regularly once again. Hopefully all the rough water I have been sailing through will start smoothing out.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!!……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 2 of 10

Setting Off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama spent the next two weeks patiently training Gailic and Tenshi day and night. They even performed surprise attacks when the kids were sleeping just to prepare them. The fox had affectionately named the whole rescue attempt, Mission Rose. It was assumed because he liked roses, but really he just liked the name Rose in general. It was a pretty name for a very pretty flower. When they had first started training Gailic, the fox and fire demon thought it would be somewhat of a hassle; they had been wrong.

Normally it was the parent's responsibility to train their child as they saw fit. Junaco was doing what he could, but it hadn't been helping. Shiori had been too easy on the boy. She believed that since she raised Gailic the same way she had Kurama that he would turn out fine, that she wasn't being too easy. What she didn't realize and everyone tried to explain to her was that Kurama, though young in appearance, had over a thousand year's experience and discipline where Gailic did not.

Junaco ended up turning Gailic's full training over to Kurama and Hiei before he got completely out of hand even for a demon. The fox and fire demon accepted the challenge. Gailic had been somewhat of a womanizer and very insubordinate two months ago. However, when he started training with the fox and fire demon he eventually flourished under their tutelage, all his behavior problems corrected.

At first, Gailic believed that he didn't have to listen to them and that he could do what he wanted because he was a grown male of fifteen and a half years old . Hiei and Kurama laughed out right at the boy and quickly put him in place. They didn't have any trouble from him after that and he progressed quickly. Gailic also did will under the very strict rules and gained a great deal of respect for adults, superior demons in general.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sunset and time to send the young demon and demoness off on their important mission. The fox and fire demon set up a supposed slave trader to take the kits. His name was Thite and he was a badger demon that truly used to sale slaves, even made a good name for himself in the business. When slavery had been abolished in the Makai, he had freely given up the business for he was completely loyal to the throne. But his name was still well name, so he had been the first choice for this mission. Thite had even sat up an audience with the slave holding demon, with promises of valuable stock. The slave holding demon had been very excited over the prospect.

Now, most everyone had said their goodbyes to the young vixen and phoenix already, but Toushi, Kaihei, Junaco, and Shiori insisted that they go with Hiei and Kurama in seeing Gailic and Tenshi off. Namida had been left with Kola for the time being, the demons hadn't wanted her out in the night air. The group had just arrived at the desired meeting spot.

"Take care of yourself, Tenshi." Kaihei said as he hugged his sister tightly. "Don't let that demon even touch you."

"Yeah right!" Tenshi laughed, moving back from her brother. "If that demon touches me, I will cut off his dick.".

"Tenshi!!! You're a girl and shouldn't say such!" Kurama reprimanded his daughter, but then a sly smirk slowly appeared on his face. "But I like that course of action, if he does touch you."

"Thanks, daddy. I love you and take care of my baby sister." Tenshi smiled, quickly hugging the fox.

"I love you too; baby. Namida will be fine, but you need to take care of yourself as well." Kurama returned his kit's fierce hug.

Tenshi turned to the fire demon, "I love you, father."

"Hn, back at you, kit." Hiei smirked, looking up at his very beautiful and tall daughter. He still didn't like this, but they didn't really have a choice and now it was far to late.

"Aw, come on, Pappa," Tenshi nearly begged, her eyes going soft and round, her lips forming a pretty pout. It only made her look even more like her father. A deadly combination for the poor fire demon who was defenseless against a beautiful redhead with that kind of look. The fox had taught her very well. "I may be gone for a long time. I want to hear what I mean to you."

"You won't be gone for that long; I'll see to that." Hiei stated, even has he felt himself caving in. "But if you must hear it," he pulled his daughter into a tight hug, "I love you, Tenshi. Take care of yourself. Like you said, if that demon so much as touches you, you cut off his dick and anything else you can!"

Kurama didn't even try to respond or reprimand. He just shook his head sadly, eyeing his mate. His daughter already had a naughty mouth on her, so really their wasn't anything he could do to change it. That was the price paid for raising the redheaded vixen in a family full of males.

"I will, father. He'll be a bottom for the rest of his life." Tenshi said with a smirk on her face that made the fire demon proud.

"Good, girl," Hiei had a smirk on his face too. "Remember what we told you……. If it looks like trouble, you get Gailic and Siaira together. Then you get out of there as fast as you can and get back to our fortress. This demon will not dare attack his Lords directly. He is not that strong."

"Yes, sir," Tenshi nodded to the orders. She then moved on to the wolf and hugged him. "Don't worry too much. I'll get your sister out of there, Toushi."

"I know you will." Toushi returned his sister's hug. "But you be very careful too. You are my sister as well and I don't want to lose you either."

"Again, don't worry. I'll be careful." Tenshi tried reassuring the wolf. She moved on to her grandfather and grandmother.

Shiori and Junaco hugged the girl and bid her to take care. They also asked her to keep a close eye on their son, which Gailic objected to. She only smiled and promised she would. Gailic went over and shook the fox's and fire demon's hands saying his goodbyes. They had been hard on him, but now he looked to them for guidance instead of his own parents. In truth, yet he kept it a secret, he had come to see them as a second set of parents even though the fox was his half brother. But he would never tell anyone that. It wouldn't be right for his mom and dad to know how he felt.

He was telling Toushi and Kaihei good bye when the demon they were waiting for arrived. The male climbed down from the seat of the caged wagon he was driving. He went over to the group and stopped in front of Hiei and Kurama.

"Ah, my Lords," The demon bowed deeply before the fox and his mate. He then bowed again before Toushi and Kaihei. He then showed the proper respect to Shiori, Junaco, Tenshi and Gailic.

"Hn, you showed up." Hiei smirked, hands in pocket. "My fox and I were beginning to think you wouldn't show, Thite."

"I'll always show up when my Lords summon me." Thite replied quickly, bowing again.

"Did you bring what you need to make my daughter and brother look like slaves?" Kurama was direct and to the point.

"Yes, Lord Kurama. I'll get the change of clothes now." Thite hurried over to his wagon and dug into a chest strapped to the side. He pulled out two sets of worn,…………. no downright ratty, looking clothes and went over to the kids.

He handed a pants set to Gailic and a dress to Tenshi. "I know you two are used to better, but you can't go in there wearing the finery you have on now. Could you please change?"

Gailic curled up his lip at the rags he had been given, but stomped off into the bushes to change clothes. The look on Tenshi's face wasn't any better. Her clothes were complete rags too; in fact they should have been burned. She looked skeptically at her clothes for a couple of minutes and then stormed off into the bushes as well.

The group talked for a good ten minutes before the demon and demoness reluctantly emerged from the bushes. Gailic's clothing was baggy and had many holes in them. Tenshi's clothing was snug fitting and had quite a few more holes in them. The material could hardly be considered decent.

"Why couldn't my clothes be more like Gailic's?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tenshi. All female slaves wear clothes like those. The buyers like to see the attributes they are paying for." Thite answered quickly and just a little fearful.

"Fine," Tenshi growled, sounding much like her fire demon father as she pulled on the clothes trying to get them to in a more decent position. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, my lady." Thite hurried over and dug around in the same chest that had held the clothes. He pulled out leg irons with chains attached that only had enough length so that the slave could walk. "I have to put theses on you two or this minor lord will think something is up. All slaves have these on until their new master removes them."

"Whatever," Gailic shrugged.

Thite quickly squatted down and put the chains around the young male's ankles. He stood up and looked expectedly at the Vixen.

"So be it!" Tenshi hissed, very angry with the turn of events in her mission.

Thite breathed a sigh of relief and then squatted down. He again quickly put the chains around the slender ankles and very shapely legs he found under the tattered hem of the dress. He stood up and gave the angry vixen some space.

"Do you remember the many ways I've taught you to pick a lock?" Kurama asked, walking over to his daughter.

"Yep," Tenshi grinned, very proud of herself.

"Then you'll have no problem with the shackles." Kurama let a sly smile grace his lips. "Take care of Gailic; he'll probably need it as he has not been trained as much as you."

"I will, daddy." Tenshi said before hugging the fox once again. She hugged the fire demon again as well. She smiled sadly at her parents before climbing into the cage on the wagon with Toushi's help. Gailic went in after her, reluctantly taking the wolf's help, though he did need it.

Thite closed and locked the door. "I'm sorry for having to do this, Sir Gailic and Lady Tenshi."

"Its fine," Tenshi said quickly, shaking her head. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes ma'am." Thite hurriedly climbed up on the wagon and grabbed the reins that led to oxen like animals. He snapped the leather strips and the wagon lurched into movement. The kits waved bye to their family. They got waves in return as well. The darkness closed in around them and they settled in the hay for the trip to the demon's fortress.

* * *

The group was beginning to break up. Junaco and Shiori had already left heading back home. Toushi and Kaihei watched their parents a few moments longer before turning and heading towards the fortress as well. They knew just how concerned their parents truly were for both Tenshi and Gailic. It could all end very badly if the plan or the two were revealed.

"Try not to worry too much, Koi." Kurama slipped an arm around his mate's small waist. "She may look like me, but she's all you. She'll be just fine. Our baby can take care of herself."

"Hn, I know, but…," Hiei muttered, sadness and just a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"You'll still miss her and worry."

"Yes, she's our baby girl."

Kurama couldn't argue, he just leaned over and kissed the fire demon's cheek.

"When Tenshi and Gailic come back with Siaira, will we be responsible for her you think?" Hiei commented quietly.

"Possibly, though she will have Toushi. She may be fifteen, but she'll look to us and Toushi for guidance and help with her problems. I also have no doubt Toushi will send her to us when there is something he can't answer or help her with." Kurama answered as quiet as his mate.

"Are you ready to have another teenager in the fortress, fox?"

"I'm always ready for another child, Koi."

"Hn, we'll have to start training her as if she was a toddler since she's probably had no formal training."

"Hmmm, you'll probably right, she wouldn't have had access to any type of training. I like to train a clean slate as Siaira would be called. Toushi will likely try to train her too. When this is over we'll finally get the grandchild we want from Toushi and Kaihei."

"You sound too happy for that." Hiei smirked. "Might I think you may want another child?………. Even though we have our little Namida."

"Well, we have seven kids with Toushi's sister possibly making the eighth. I would love to have another baby with you, Koi, but like you said a couple of weeks ago we are getting to old to be running after children full time."

"Then it's a no."

"I'm afraid so, Hiei. Besides between our seven or eight children, we'll have plenty of babies to love and see about training to our standards."

"Hn, whatever you want, fox. I just want to keep you happy."

"You should know by now, Koi. I am happy as I can be just being your mate. Everything else is topping on the cake or so the ningen phrase goes."

"Fine, as long as you know that no matter what I have previously said, I would have another child with you in a demon's heartbeat, if you wanted."

"And I you, Koi," Kurama smiled. He leaned in and lovingly kissed his fire demon. When they parted, Hiei took hold of the fox's hand before turning and slowly leading his mate towards their fortress. They would not sleep easy that night. They would be too worried about their daughter and Gailic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thite, Tenshi, and Gailic traveled for three days. Thite kept drilling the kits on how a slave should act. He treated them well though, knowing his head would be gone if he didn't. He hadn't known the girl long, but he could tell she could be very dangerous. The boy was young and naïve, but would make a very formable opponent as well.

"If this demon looks at you, what do you do?" Thite asked glancing over his shoulder.

"You bow low to the floor, almost like you're laying on it." Gailic answered quickly.

"That's right, sir." Thite praised the boy. "Umm….Tenshi who do you take orders from?"

"Hn, I have to take orders from anyone, but other slaves." The vixen answered quite annoyed. She was growing tired of all the questioning and was missing her family. "How much further?"

"Just over the next hill," Thite answered the female. "Remember your survival in this common fortress depends on you two remembering everything I have told you." When the kits nodded, he continued, "Good, get into position and act your parts. We have to get past the guards first to even get to our scheduled audience with the wanna be lord."

The kits didn't say anything; they just huddled into the dried grass and put a perfect look of fear on their faces. The buggy came to a stop and a guard approached them. Tenshi looked up at the fortress, tuning out the conversation, Thite was dealing with the guards. This was it, she and Gailic was the girl's last hope unless she wanted to see her fathers go to war with the demon that was going to buy her. No, she would not fail her fathers or Siaira. She would get the girl and Gailic out of there if it was the last thing she ever did. No one deserved to be a slave, not even in the Makai.

The wagon lurched forward when the guard granted them permission to enter. The large heavy wooden doors were pushed open by several more guards. The wagon came to a stop in a large courtyard full of soldiers being drilled. The first thing Tenshi noticed about the soldiers was that they all looked alike even down to their green colored hair. The second thing was their age range from eleven or twelve at the youngest all the way up to at least her age, if not older. The rumor of this demon raising an army completely loyal to him appeared to be true. Well, she would have to fix that little problem and quell this opponent's little uprising against her fathers.

"Get out, slaves." Thite hissed, pulling the cage door open.

The kits were shocked at the sudden change in the soft spoken demon they had come to know. They quickly shook it off and hurried to the back of the wagon. As Gailic swung his feet over the edge of the wagon, Thite snapped a long chain to the shackle on the boy's ankles. Gailic raised an eyebrow, but jumped to the ground without saying a word.

Tenshi scooted to the edge, careful to keep her dress down. Thite snapped another long chain to the shackles around her ankles. She growled lowly before jumping to the ground and moving to stand next to Gailic.

"When the Lord comes out, you had better bow!" Thite growled hatefully. Tenshi was about to protest calling this minuscule demon 'Lord', but somebody stopped her.

"Aw…Thite, it's been years since I have seen you last. I see you succeeded in bringing me some pretty slaves this time as promised ."

Tenshi and Gailic turned towards the voice. The demon standing before them was actually very handsome and was about six feet tall. He wore a yellow fighting G with black boots and black cape, his hair the same color of all the 'soldiers' in the courtyard. His eyes were also a shade of yellow.

"My Lord," Thite quickly bowed very low to the ground.

Tenshi and Gailic on the other hand just stood there staring at the demon before them. The male was not what they were expecting at all. The energy he was giving off was very powerful, probably an A class demon. This could be a lot of trouble for them, more then what was planned for.

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out very soon hopefully.


	3. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. A little language, some lime, and an ANR.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much!! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!! Thank You so very much!!!!! You guys are so awesome! XD

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I will not abandon this arc until it is done.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!!……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 3 of 10

First Meetings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, let's have a look at them." The demon said as he began walking around the vixen and phoenix.

"They are fine specimens, though I told you I wanted only demons, Thite." He came to a stop in front of the female. "This one appears to be ningen."

"Yes, my Lord Brickit, she does, but she is all demon, she just looks ningen."

"Hmm," Brickit let his eyes roam over Tenshi's body before moving onto her face. "I think I could actually live with it even if she wasn't a demon. She is very beautiful with all that long red hair. I could probably get lost in it."

"I take it you approve of her, sir." Thite ventured to ask.

"Very much. So come girl, what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" Tenshi growled angrily. She already couldn't stand this demon and her anger was rising. She did her absolute best to keep her energy from spiking. She couldn't let anyone in the fortress know just how powerful she truly was. She had to maintain the illusion of being a weak, harmless female for the sake of the mission.

"Oh, she has spirit. It will be great fun breaking her." The grin Brickit displayed on his face was pure evil. "Let's check out her attributes."

Before Tenshi could utter any form of protest, the male's hands were running over her hips squeezing them.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Gailic yelled, struggling between two guards that had instantly grabbed him upon the first slightest show of aggression.

Brickit laughed evilly, sliding his hands around to the vixen's rear where he squeezed again. "Slaves don't tell me what to do so hold your tongue or lose it."

Tenshi remained still as long as she could. She shoved the demon's wandering hands off of her. "Touch me again and die. I don't care who you think you are!"

"Shut up, slave!" Thite yelled, taking a threatening step forward.

"Don't worry, Thite. She didn't offend me at all, in fact I find it quite amusing. As I have said it will be fun breaking her. Guards restrain her." Brickit ordered with a wave of his hand.

Two more guards stepped up and quickly restrained Tenshi. She could've easily gotten away, but held herself back, only offering up a token struggle for show. She merely glanced at Gailic to see him only half struggling as well. They had to stick to the plan and find Siaira no matter how uncomfortable they were. But she did promise herself that Brickit would forever regret laying hands on her before she left the fortress and headed home.

Brickit approached Tenshi again. He did as before sliding his hands around the girl's hips and rear.

"She's got very good birthing hips. She'll give me many children." He quickly brought his hands up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them. Even going so far as to roughly pinch her nipples to make them stand up through her flimsy clothes. "She has great breasts too, big nipples. She'll be able to feed my children as well before they are moved to the 'nursery' and proper 'caretakers'."

Tenshi growled lowly, a warning for the demon, but he ignored her as he released her and moved on to a very angry Gailic.

"You're very handsome, boy. What's your name?" Brickit asked looking the phoenix up and down.

Gailic didn't answer the male; he just glared as much as Tenshi was.

"So your silent too? Oh well, I don't need your name or hers. I'll just call you what I want." Brickit stated after a couple of minutes. "You're part fox, according to your ears and tail." He observed. "And if I had to guess, the other part is either phoenix or griffin…….. Or just maybe a very rare dragon demon because of those gorgeous wings. Though I figure you probably don't even know either. No one knows where their blood truly comes from nowadays in the Makai, but it doesn't really matter as proven by the half-breeds sitting on the throne." Then he shook his head as if to clear it. "Anyway, I drifted off, you'll also make a great addition to my harem, boy. You see, I like females because they'll give me children for my army. I like males because they're stronger and able to handle how rough I like to get. I'll get you broke in as well."

"I'm not your play thing and neither is my betrothed mate." Gailic hissed angrily while managing to work in his and Tenshi's cover story.

"Mate, huh?" Brickit laughed, leaning closer to the boy. "There are no mates in my fortress or lovers for that matter. I do with what I want with everyone here. Prepare yourself, boy. I will have you and your beautiful would be mate."

"So, you're buying them, my lord?" Thite asked, hoping silently that the plan had worked. He didn't want to disappoint his Lords…………….. But really, he just wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Yes, I will, but tell me what you know about them." Brickit ordered quickly.

"I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I do know. I found these two in a forest three days north from here. They were having a picnic and I managed to capture them, they ran right to the trap I had sat up. The girl's name, I believe, is Shi or at least that's what I heard the boy call her. His name I believe is Caver. I don't know where they came from, what village, or anything else. I just knew they would be to your liking."

"You did well, Thite. I believe you have earned a bonus for these two." Brickit smirked slightly.

"Thank you my lord." Thite bowed, showing 'proper' respect. .

"Good, now let's get you paid so that you can be on your way. Guards, you know where to take them." Brickit turned and walked off followed by one of his generals and Thite.

Gailic and Tenshi looked and each other and nodded slightly as the guards started leading them in separate directions. They were able to briefly glance at each other before being manhandled into damp, dark stone hallways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei walked into his bedroom after a long meeting with a couple of his spies that had taken turns following Thite towards the enemy fortress. Currently their was another spy heading out and there should be one heading back, while still a third was keeping watch on the enemy fortress. All was done in the hopes that he would receive a sturdy flow of information on the enemy, his daughter, and Gailic. Nothing else was acceptable, he had to have all information that he could. A small smile appeared on his face when he easily spotted his fox pacing and looking quite worried. He knew exactly what they both needed.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to his mate.

"Gailic and Tenshi should've arrived at their destination today. I hope everything goes well for them, but I almost wish that it won't so they'll have to come back home." Kurama answered as he turned to his lover.

"Hn, now you sound like how I feel. I do know that everything will be okay. Tenshi will see to that."

"I know that too."

"It's just that you want her here with you." Hiei smirked slightly. "You want your baby in sight."

"Yes, I do." Kurama answered honestly. "And you as well?"

"Of course, she's my baby too, daddy's little girl."

"You can so tell that, she's just like you." Kurama laughed lightly, feeling a small bit of worry lifting. "You did a good job spoiling her, but so did I."

"At least you're honest about having your hand in her spoiling too. She is even more spoiled then Kaihei ever was." Hiei laughed as well. "How do you feel now, fox?"

"Better, thank you, Koi."

"My pleasure,………….…. Where is Namida?"

"She's in the nursery with Kola." Kurama replied quietly. "I feed her about thirty minutes ago. She went to sleep and Kola is watching her until the next feeding. I'm far to worried about Tenshi so Namida is picking up on my emotions, it was agitating her. I thought it would be good for her to be separated from me for a little bit, let her have a peaceful sleep."

"Good, for both of you…….. I want you to know that if Tenshi and Gailic are not back with Siaira in a month from now then we are going in after them. So be ready for a battle just in case."

"I will be and I'll start training more, just in case." Kurama said, gently taking hold of his mate's hand and moving close. "Will you train with me?"

"Hn, you do know by now that you don't have to ask. I'm always willing to train with my beautiful fox." Hiei smirked slightly, taking hold of his mate's other hand. He moved even closer and guided the fox's arms around his waist. He then slipped his arms around his mate's waist.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and was about to question his fire demon, but was stopped.

"Will you dance with me, Kurama? We haven't done it in so long?" Hiei asked, actually sounding very shy and small.

"Yes, but we have no music." Kurama answered softly.

"We don't need any. Will you lead?"

Kurama's only answer was to tighten his arms around his mate's little waist, pulling him even closer until they were pressed together. He started moving very slowly to the song he had playing in his head, their song, the one they danced to at their wedding/mating ceremony over twenty four years ago.

Hiei laid his head against the fox's chest and completely relaxed something he hadn't been able to do for a few weeks now. In truth, he wanted so much more. Kurama and him hadn't had much time for each other between training the kits, taking care of Namida, and ironing out the details of their little spy mission in addition to taking care of the everyday details of running the Makai. The fire demon let his eyes slip close, giving up all control to his lover. He only hoped his fox would take the time and accept the invitation for him to be the top in a long overdue love making session.

Kurama did realize what his mate wanted and was happy to oblige. He slid his hands downwards and slipped them under the fire demon's cloak. He cupped the rounded muscled butt he found and started with small massaging squeezes.

Hiei moaned slightly pushing his rear into the fox's hands. He began slowly working on the fox's shirt undoing the tiny buttons. He pushed the shirt open. He then nuzzled his head into his mate's chest, leaving light kisses in his wake. Stopping only briefly to gently suck a nipple, receiving a small taste of milk before moving on. Now wasn't the time for a nursing session. He would initiate one later after they had made love. In the meantime, Kurama had worked his hands into his lover's pants. He moved slowly, rubbing a single finger over the fire demon's entrance, while his other fingers teased the crease between the firm globes.

Hiei moaned softly, tilting his head back so he could look at his lover even as he pushed his rear into the inviting hands. "Please, can I have your other form this time?"

"Anything for you, Koi," Kurama whispered softly. He quickly lifted his mate, forcing the fire demon to wrap his legs around the fox's waist.

Kurama slowly walked towards the bed as he spiked his energy. Hiei held on tight to his lover while he watched him switch forms. His hands were no longer tangled in long red hair, but in longer silver hair. The fire demon kissed his mate's jaw, and then slowly worked around to his ear.

"Absolutely, beautiful," he whispered huskily, "and all mine."

"Always and forever yours," Kurama whispered roughly in return, laying his lover on the bed.

He quickly joined the fire demon and soon they were in the throes of long overdue passion. They enjoyed each other and every second of their love making. They fell asleep tangled together with the silvery fox still buried deep within his lover. Actually they were locked together and would be for several hours, but neither seemed to care, their minds were happy blank………………….. And Hiei, well he was sucking gently from his mate's right nipple, completely content wrapped in strong arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tenshi was dragged through the halls of Brickit's fortress by two demons that still held her by the arms. She was suddenly dropped to the floor, hitting it hard. She looked around and quickly found a new demon standing in front of her. He looked very much like the demon that supposedly just bought her, though he was light skinned, almost as light as her. The male's features were softer making him very handsome, but the green hair was ever present.

Tenshi's heart fluttered for the first time in her life. She actually felt like she was blushing and scolded herself for it. She couldn't believe she was finally attracted to someone and she didn't even know his name. But he just had to be the enemy didn't he. Her fathers and brothers were going to love this.

"On your feet!" The demon ordered quickly.

He actually smirked as he watched the redhead slowly and defiantly rise to her feet with fire flashing in her green eyes. He gave her a once over and nodded approvingly. He thought she was beautiful, a jewel ripe for the taking. He was actually tempted to ask his father if he could have her for his own, but knew his father wouldn't let this magnificent female slip through his fingers.

As he walked closer to her, he realized she had to be six feet tall and only a couple of inches shorter than himself. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he should bow before her instead of her bowing before him. He actually saw her as an equal even in this first meeting and it shocked him. He had never thought of a female as an equal to him in his life.

"Who are you?" Tenshi asked with a low growl in her voice.

"Show him respect, slave." The guard to her right yelled, raising a hand and quickly moved to hit her.

Tenshi closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but it never came. She snapped her eyes open when she heard a deep and angry voice. Her mouth fell open at what she saw.

"You will not put your damn dirty hands on her!" The new male had twisted the guards arm up behind his back and pressed him into a nearby wall. "Pass it along to everyone! She is not to be touched by anyone. If there is a problem with her, you tell me and I'll deal with her. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," The guard quickly answered, nodding his head.

"Good, now get out of my sight the both of you." The male growled, pulling the demon away from the wall. He pushed the demon down the hall after he released his arm. Both guards quickly scrambled away. leaving the vixen to fend for herself.

"Don't even think about touching me either just because you saved me. If you try it, you'll be left with a bloody stump of something, 'anything' that's protruding towards me."

"You know what, I actually believe you." The male laughed heartily. "But I have no intentions for you, you belong to my father."

"Your father?" Tenshi quickly asked, her eyes getting wider. She knew that, realized that when she first saw him, but then why was she slightly shocked. Maybe somewhere deep down she had hoped that he was not related to the enemy.

"Yeah, my father is the lord of this fortress. I am the first born son of his and first in line for his throne. I am also the demon in charge over all slaves."

"Big deal," Tenshi shrugged like it didn't matter to her, but really she was committing every piece of info to memory. "Do you have a name to go with all those titles?"

"Yes, my name is Xaviar." He performed a sweeping bow before the pretty redhead.

Tenshi couldn't help, but blush at the grand display. She was very flattered.

"And your name, my pretty?"

"My name?" Tenshi hesitated a few seconds before finally answering…………………. somewhat. "My name is Shi."

"Shi," Xaviar tested the name and then shook his head. "I don't believe that's your name, but if that's what you want to be called so be it. Maybe one day you will tell me your real name."

"Not likely." Tenshi answered quickly, though really she already wanted to tell this demon who she was.

"Whatever, follow me so I don't have to drag you." Xaviar turned and quickly walked down the hall.

Tenshi sighed and hurried after him. They traveled down the dark halls for a few minutes in silence.

"This is your room." Xaviar said, shoving the wooden door open. "You share it with two other females."

"Where are they now?" Tenshi asked looking around the depressing room.

"They're off doing their chores; you will be joining them tomorrow. They will show you what to do and what the lord expects from you. Do you understand?"

"I suppose so," Tenshi answered, devoid of any emotion. "What do I do today?"

"You stay in here. Slaves are not allowed to just wander around this fortress. I'll personally come down and show you where you will be eating at it."

"Alright, I guess." Tenshi said, turning towards the demon. "You seem different from everyone else I've met so far."

"And you don't act like a slave, you act more like royalty, very high class." Xaviar countered quickly. "What's your point?"

"I take it back!" Tenshi almost growled, her eyes narrowed. "I had only meant you are a lot nicer."

"Why thank you. Might I say you're more beautiful than any other female I've ever seen."

"Say what you like." Tenshi looked seductively over her shoulder like the vixen she was. "Those pretty words won't work on me. If you want me and I know you do as I can see it, you will have to come up with something better than that. I am not that easy even if I'm as slave. Tell your father he better be careful. If he tries something with me, I will carry out that threat I used on you."

Xaviar reached forward, fisting a hand in the female's bodice of her dress and yanked her close. "My father is a very hard and ruthless demon. He doesn't like disrespect and neither do I. I must say though, you definitely got spirit, a fire burning deep in your soul. I just hope that it doesn't die out here in this dark fortress." He leaned forward quickly and kissed the startled redhead, even managing to sweep his tongue into her slack mouth for a brief completely addicting taste. He realized quickly that this would have to be the way he dealt with her, by surprising her.

He pulled back with a smirk on his face, leaving her breathless. "Don't let the fire within your soul die. I already know that it wouldn't be right for you to lose that determination and thrill for life. Goodbye for now, 'Shi'." Xaviar turned and walked off down the hall, leaving an even more shocked redhead in the silent room.

Tenshi knew she was in far to deep already. She hadn't been able to move under the demon's lips and tongue, totally frozen. Her parents would be so disappointed, for she was even disappointed her herself. But it couldn't be helped really, she was after all very attracted to the enemy and one thing her parents had always taught her was to follow her instincts on the battlefield and off. ………….. So she would just have to follow her instincts, her feelings, wherever that might lead even if it was towards her enemy.

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out soon hopefully.


	4. Surprise Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, mentions of malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. A little language, pregnancy and nursing baby. Kurama and Hiei aren't really in this chapter, but they are mentioned quite a bit.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great!! The best!!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!! You are in my prayers and I hope you get better soon.

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much!! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!! Thank You so very much!!!!! You guys are so awesome! XD

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I promise I will not abandon this arc until it is done.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!!……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 4 of 10

Surprise Chances

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenshi stood shocked for several minutes staring through the open door. She then slowly raised her hand and touched her lips, still not believing it. She couldn't understand why on earth he had kissed her. She was even more puzzled by the fact that she actually enjoyed it and wanted another kiss from the handsome demon. Why would she like someone in the enemy's castle and who happened to be the demon's heir? She didn't have any idea what she was going to do about this apparent attraction, but she couldn't think about it at the moment.

She pushed all thoughts aside, except for the mission, and started looking around the room. There were four straw beds on the floor with ratty looking blankets thrown on them. There was also a small window high up on the wall, only big enough to barley let light into the room and some fresh air. She wondered if all the slaves rooms were like this one and if they were, how could anyone survive in them for very long.

Xaviar's lasts words echoed in her mind, 'don't let the fire in your spirit die in here' and she didn't intend to. The place would not break her for the short time she would be here. She peaked out into the hall trying to get her bearings of where she was at in the fortress. Remembering the plans the original spy had brought, she cursed silently when she realized the escape route was on the other side of the fortress. When they needed to leave, they would have to be very careful. Plus, she still had to find out Gailic's location.

With nothing else to do, Tenshi found the cleanest spot on the dirty floor and sat down. She began going over all of the plans that had been drilled into her head for two weeks straight. Eventually, she dozed off leaning against a wall.

Tenshi awoke sometime later. She had no idea what time it was, but it had grown darker in the dirty room. She jumped up suddenly when she heard noises in the hall. The door opened revealing Xaviar who was pushing a small cart with a lit lantern and plates of food on it.

"Instead of going down to the slave hall to eat, I brought you some better food." He announced with a smile. He then pulled out a blanket from a hidden shelf on the cart and spread it on the floor.

"Hn, I'm not stupid enough to eat with you. I don't know what you put in the food. I've heard rumors of this fortress and I don't intend to get pregnant by anyone in here." Tenshi said, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"I suppose I expected as much. I just thought maybe we could eat dinner together." Xaviar had just finished putting the plates and lantern on the blanket. "Can I ask you to reconsider? I am not my father and will not stoop that low to get a female pregnant. I don't have a heir nor do I want one at the moment. I want one female in my life and I'll wait until she goes into heat to have a child with her."

"Why are you telling me this, I'm just a slave."

"I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you. I also have a feeling that you're not a slave. You carry yourself to well. Now don't laugh, when I first saw you I felt as if I should've bowed before you."

"That's your imagination." Tenshi said quickly, hoping her cover wasn't close to being blown.

"Maybe," Xaviar shrugged, "but my instincts are pretty good so I'm going to go with them." He sat down on the blanket and then picked up a plate of food.

He began to eat watching the redhead expectantly. "Come on, Shi. I don't want to eat in front of you knowing you're hungry."

"Fine!" Tenshi sat down quickly and grabbed the other plate. She stared right back unblinking, at the male still watching her. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Xaviar smiled before taking another bite of food. They fell into silence for a few minutes.

Tenshi finally broke it. "This is good, what is it?"

"It's called Ropa vieja. Our cook says it's served in the Lords' fortress and the favorite of Lady Tenshi. It's a ningen Latin dish; I thought that if it's good enough for her, then it would be good enough for you."

"This isn't served in my….um lords' fortress or to Lady Tenshi."

"Huh? How would you know?"

"Um….I um…was a worker in their fortress before I got captured and brought here." Tenshi answered hesitantly.

"Then you have been pampered. I hear that they treat their workers very well." Xaviar commented quickly.

"They do and are very fair. It sounds like you don't like them."

"I don't know why I am inclined to answer, but I am. I actually see no fault with them. Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama are the rightful rulers of the Makai. My father despises them and I don't know why. He says they're too weak to rule this great land and that they need to be over thrown."

"From what I know of them, they're far from being weak." Tenshi stated, sounding quite proud. "If your father takes them on, I'm sure he'll die for his treason."

"You're very confident. You sound as if you know them on a personal level." Xaviar replied, watching the redhead intently.

"You can say that."

"I take it then that you're one of their whores?"

"No, not like that! Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama are completely devoted to each other. They love each other so very much, neither would ever think of cheating! They are mated!"

"Now you sound like a ningen."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Tenshi asked crossly, becoming quite offended. She, herself, looked exactly like a ningen and sometimes acted as such.

"Ningens are weak and so are their emotions. Therefore, it would make the Lords weak for having this emotion." Xaviar continued quickly.

"Believe what you want. I know them and have seen them together. Their love makes them stronger. They are the strongest demons in the Makai. I would love to see your father try to take them out. He'll have a very rude awakening."

"Let's get off this subject before we get in to an argument. Let me just say though, I will never surrender to this emotion called love."

"Then I must say, you'll never truly live." Tenshi said softly, sadness evident in her eyes. "And I'll pity you."

"You're very bold with what you say." Xaviar easily pointed out.

"I was raised to speak my mind."

"Even if it's against what others think?"

"Yes, no matter what, even to you and your father."

"Tell me what……………. everything you know about the royal family." Xaviar ordered, effectively changing the subject for good.

Tenshi sighed quietly. "I don't know all that much."

"Alright, ………….. So are the rumors true that Kaihei, the heir, to the throne has returned and taken his rightful place in this land?"

"Yes, he has."

"Does he also have a mate now? A wolf, fox hybrid?"

"Yes, his name is Toushi, and he was once part of the royal family. Kaihei even called him brother and Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama called him son."

"So, they're related?"

"No, Toushi was a foundling. Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama took him in and raised him as their son until his real father came and got him. Toushi then returned only a couple of months ago."

"I see," Xaviar replied thoughtfully, taking a sip of very good wine. "Will they do what Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama did to get a heir since they're both male?"

"And what's that?" Tenshi asked quickly, silently praying that no one had figured out the family secret. She nervously took a sip from her own glass of wine.

"You know, one of them get a female pregnant and take the resulting baby and raise it as their own."

"I suppose," Tenshi shrugged, letting out her held breath. "I only worked for them for a couple of months before I was captured by Thite and brought here."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're here. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you." Tenshi couldn't help, but blush and smile, "Same here."

"Might I say that you are very beautiful, but when you smile you are stunning."

"Thank you." Tenshi said, giggling like the female she was with her blush getting deeper. She was a tease, had always been one, but this demon was as well. They should get along splendidly.

"Like I said, you don't act like any slave I've ever met before. You have manners and carry yourself like you are high class. Are you the daughter of one of the minor Lords?"

"No, there's no minor Lord blood in my veins."

"Hmmm, what kind of blood do you have in your veins then?"

"That's a secret and will have to remain as such for now." Tenshi replied very coyly.

"Sorry to hear that, I wanted to get to know you better." Xaviar sounded disappointed. He had sort of expected an answer as the female had been open about everything else.

"Why? I belong to your father, don't I?"

"Yes, but there's something about you that is drawing me to you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"In a way," Xaviar answered with a smirk on his face. "What about the two set of twins? The two foxes and two fire demons? Are they strong like their fathers?"

"Yes, they are very strong, though Kaihei is the strongest of all seven of Lord Hiei's and Lord Kurama's children." Tenshi answered, though she didn't go on to explain that the two 'foxes' had only ice powers or that the two 'fire demons' had only plant powers.

"What of the only girl? Tenshi I believe her name is?" Xaviar asked quickly. "There aren't many rumors about her. I hear she doesn't leave the lords' fortress to often."

"I suppose that's because she's very quiet and doesn't draw to much attention to herself." Tenshi answered making very sure that she worded it correctly.

"Is she strong?"

"Yes, just as strong as her brothers and fathers. She always trains with them whenever they train."

"Now, that's a female I'd like to meet. She sounds like she's my equal."

"Hn, I don't think so. I believe she is actually above you."

"Is that so?!" Now it was Xaviar's turn to be offended. "I have you know that I am a descendent of an ancient line of lords. If Hiei and Kurama hadn't taken the throne, I would've wanted it for myself, to hell with my father and his ways. Then I'd have you all to myself!!"

"Oh, that almost sounds like treason." Tenshi replied, with a small, but wicked smirk on her red lips. She figured the male hadn't meant to speak that much about his inner thoughts if the light blush on his tan skin was any indication.

"It could be," Xaviar whispered, leaning closer to the temptation. He threw caution to the wind. "And I honestly don't care. I'd do anything to keep my father from taking you."

"As cliché, ningen, and as strange as it sounds," Tenshi whispered too before leaning in as well, "You must be my knight in shining armor."

"I must be," Xaviar closed the distance between them brushing his lips across hers. When the redhead didn't reject him, he pushed their lips together with more force.

Despite everything in Tenshi telling her to push the demon away, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She knew she was playing with fire, but didn't care, she wanted to get burned. She was part Koorime and the bitches actually liked to play with fire. Her own father was a testament to that. He was half ice and half fire demon with Youko Kurama for a mate. He was the ultimate player of fire. She didn't know what was causing this attraction, she only knew she had to follow her instincts and they were leading her towards her enemy.

Xaviar couldn't believe he didn't have to struggle with her. She seemed like the type to put up a fight, but he wouldn't pass up this opportunity. He held tightly to the shapely redhead that was clinging to him. Though she was a female, she was actually very dominate in her kissing and he liked it. He began to wonder what she would be like in bed. Would she be this hot, this demanding? He didn't know it, but she had a dark fire running in her veins, a fire that was driving her to seek control of the situation.

After several minutes of heated kissing, they broke apart. They leaned their foreheads against each other, both breathing hard.

"Wow, I've never been kissed like that before." Xaviar managed to say. "How old are you?"

"It's not nice to ask a female's age." Tenshi's kiss swollen lips tilted into a smile. "I have to agree. I've never been kissed that way either. Most males don't like how I kiss and many won't give back as good as they get. You are the exception though. I enjoyed that kiss, but I shouldn't have."

"Why? ………………. I enjoyed it too."

"It will cause many, many problems, trust me."

"If you're talking about my father, I don't care."

"I was actually talking about mine." Tenshi whispered quietly. "My father is very strict, a great warrior, and loyal to the throne of Makai. He won't let a male have me that doesn't have the same qualities, especially the last."

"I am loyal to the throne of the Makai." Xaviar answered quickly in return. "I don't believe in what my father is doing, but he is my father and I'm still considered a boy. By the way, I'm thirty years old."

"Well since you told me your age, I'll tell you mine. I'm almost nineteen years old."

"You're younger than me even though you kiss like you have a thousand years experience."

"I owe that to my dad. He taught me how to kiss properly, to leave my partner wanting more and to put everything I am into each kiss." Tenshi smiled, remembering that lesson. The fire demon and fox had actually given her visual demonstrations on the proper way to kiss. She had been embarrassed at the time, but now she was glad she had paid attention.

"I guess your father needs my gratitude then. He taught you well." Xaviar smirked slightly.

Someone clearing their throat caught the vixen's and male's attention. They quickly looked over to the door and both blushed. There was a very pregnant slave girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but I need to lay down for a few minutes. I'm very dizzy."

"By all means," Xaviar agreed for the female to enter.

She waddled over to the straw bed in the corner and began to struggle to make it down. When Xaviar didn't offer any assistance, Tenshi shook her head sadly before jumping up to her feet. She hurried over to the female and took her by the arm.

"Please let me help you."

"Thank you." The girl barely whispered, a small grateful smile was on her lips. The vixen managed to help the other female down to the straw and then helped her to lay down. Tenshi turned around and found that Xaviar had already gathered up the remains of their dinner and put it all back on the cart.

"I'll see you around, Shi, and stay out of trouble. Maybe my father will forget about you." Xaviar said before turning and pushing the cart from the room. The door closed quietly behind him.

"Is your name Shi? A small voice was heard.

Tenshi sat down on the floor next to the occupied straw. "Yeah, it is. What's your name?"

"My name is Nina. I'm glad to meet you."

"I as well," Tenshi smiled. "How far along are you?"

"I'm two weeks from my due date." Nina said sadly. She laid a hand on her large stomach. "Though this wasn't my idea, Lord Brickit did this to me as well as every other female in this fortress."

"Oh….everyone?"

"Yeah, every female in here has at least had one child, if not more or is currently pregnant. Still many others have died from childbirth and from the drug he uses on us when we're not in heat."

"That's sad." Tenshi whispered. "How many children have you had?"

"I have had three children so far, this one being my fourth." Nina had deep sadness in her eyes when she spoke. "All were taken from me to be raised by wet nurses. I wouldn't be able to recognize them today if I was asked. The boys are used, trained, for Brickit's army and the girls for his harem when they become old enough. He just doesn't care that they're his daughters. You have to find a way out of here before you become like the rest of us, used and reused with no child to show for it."

"Believe me; this Brickit will not touch me." Tenshi growled angrily. She couldn't believe what she had heard……. Well she could, but it was still very shocking.

"We've all said that at least one time and we all learned that it's not true. We all fall in the end and so will you."

Both girls looked quickly over to the door to see another female standing there. The new female made her way carefully over to one of the empty straw beds and sat down.

"No, I won't." Tenshi was growing more defiant. "Besides you don't look pregnant."

"I'm not." The female smiled sadly, untying a knot at the back of her neck. Her clothes fell, revealing a tiny baby in a sling sucking at the female's small left breast. "I've already had my baby."

"And I'm surprised you still got her." Nina replied quickly. "He usually takes the baby from the female by now."

"Yes, he does." The female agreed quietly. "I'm happy he hasn't. I love my little baby very much though she came from rape." She looked over to the redhead. "We got a new female in our room I see. What's your name?"

"My name is Shi." Tenshi answered, a small kind smile on her lips. "And yours is?"

"My name is Siaira." The female answered, trying but failing to return the smile.

Tenshi nearly gasped when she heard the name. She couldn't be that lucky in her mission could she. This would actually be extremely easy. She wouldn't have to go search this large fortress after all as Siaira was her roommate.

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out soon hopefully.


	5. Payback Is A Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed the show for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, mentions of malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. A little language, pregnancy and nursing baby. Kurama and Hiei aren't really in this chapter, but they are mentioned often.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories and betas for me too. You are in my prayers and I hope you get better soon.

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so very much! You guys are so awesome! XD

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I have just had so much going on.

I got screwed over by a 'friend' of mine that was living with me when she had no where else to go, I didn't ask for a dime from her for six months. Then she got a rich boyfriend, and his rich momma, and got pregnant. She changed very quickly, trying to fit in with them. She left in the middle of the night without so much as a thank you and I haven't heard from her since. I guess I'm not good enough for her anymore, which is fine. I don't need friends like that.

My mom has been sick a lot, but she is doing a lot better. Another friend of mine just found out she was pregnant and I have been helping her out as much as I can. She don't drive and I have been taking her places, especially to see her mom. Her mom has 4th stage cancer in a nursing home and not expected to live long. I just hope her mom lives long enough to see the baby, my friend would be happy for that. Zsfantasy was in a very bad accident and I haven't heard from her, except something sent from an email from her sister that she improving daily, but had a very long way to go to recovery. I don't know any of the details, just that she is bad off. Once again my prayers are with her.

I guess I could go on with so much more problems, but I won't. Thank you so much for sticking with me and my stories. I will finish this story, but I don't know if I'll ever finish the arc. It feels that it has become repetitive when I go back and look at the stories that has been posted and yet to be posted. I'll have to wait and see what I will do, but I can promise that the way Mission Rose ends could be the end of the arc. It won't have any loose ends.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, far to long really!…. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 5 of 10

Payback Is A Bitch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your name is Siaira?" Tenshi asked, looking at the female more closely in the darkened room. She was finally able to make out two cat like ears sitting on top of the head and two tiny ears on top of the baby's head.

"Yeah, it is. I said the same thing you did when I first came here. How did you get here anyway?"

"I was captured while having a picnic with my betrothed mate. You?"

"I was sold to Brickit when I was fourteen years old by my father and mother. I'm fifteen now and just turned that age right before I had my baby. I was heartbroken for a long time."

"Why?" Tenshi asked quickly, hoping the female would answer correctly.

"I was taken from the only person that loved me, my brother Sieve, though he preferred to be called Toushi because of the demons that raised him until he was ten years old. I have heard rumors that he is mated to Lord Kaihei now, the heir to the Makai throne." So much pride was heard in Siaira's soft voice.

"I heard the same rumors and they are true. Lord Toushi is mated to Lord Kaihei." Tenshi smiled remembering the day she had gotten the news of their joining. There had been a party in the fortress that night, everyone was invited, workers, villagers, and soldiers alike.

"I'm happy for him then, he deserves it. I remember he was suffering through a lot at the hands of our father. I just wished he had come after me like he'd promised."

"I'm sure he tried and is still trying." Tenshi tried to reassure the young demoness. "Maybe one day soon you'll see him again."

"I doubt that." Siaira whispered, looking down to the infant she held. She quickly adjusted the baby's mouth around her nipple and then looked back up. "He made it back to where he belongs and I hope he doesn't look back. I don't deserve him protecting me, not anymore." She looked down sadly at the baby she held. She loved the little brown haired baby girl, but she hadn't wanted her by the circumstance she had gotten her.

"How old is she?" Tenshi asked softly.

"Two weeks old yesterday." Siaira answered quickly. "The birth was hard on me as was carrying her. Once during the process, I almost died.…You have any children?"

"No, not one as my father wants the best for me. I was his only daughter up until a month ago. I have five brothers. but now I also have a new baby sister. There is seven of us all together now." Tenshi wasn't about to mention that the baby sister was actually her twin sister that had never had a chance at being born and was given back to the family by the King of the Reikai.

"Wow, you must be very protected with five brothers and a father to look after you."

"Yeah, I am, but I have two fathers and I actually have six protective brothers."

"Huh? But you just said that…"

"My father has a male mate and one of my brothers is mated to another male. I consider my brother's mate my brother as well." Tenshi offered up a proud bright smile.

"Oh…that's even better then." Siaira returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"Yes, my family won't let me stay here. They will come after me and won't stop until they save me even if they have to take on Bickit's whole army."

"I wish I had a family like yours."

"Why don't you leave with me when they come after me. I'll help you get to your brother at the Lords' fortress. From what I hear about the royal family, they will welcome you with open arms."

"Maybe I will. I would love to see my brother again, but I would have to think of my baby. I don't think I can do much running with how little she is."

"I guess that's true. …. So, what's her name?" Tenshi asked, gently touching the tiny bare foot.

"I'm not allowed to name her. When Brickit takes her he'll name her if he keeps her."

"What do you mean if?"

"He only wants his children to have green hair and very closely resemble him. My baby has black hair and very obviously shows her cat and fox heritage." Siaira indicated the baby's furry ears and sleek tail. "When he decides to take her, he'll probably just kill her in front of me."

"He can't do that!"

"Yes, he can. He's the Lord of this fortress and he's done it to countless other babies." Siaira replied quickly, unconsciously holding her baby closer.

"Then he has to be stopped!"

"By whom? Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama? No, they are too busy running this huge world to worry about a very minor lord that's breaking a few of their laws that has an untarnished reputation. We're all alone here and left with a terrible monster while no one suspects anything going on."

"Hmmm…. things will be changing soon, believe that." Tenshi barely heard herself so she was nearly positive the other females didn't hear her.

"Would you like to hold her?" Siaira asked, gently removing the baby from her nipple. "Besides I need to clean up some."

"I sure would." Tenshi smiled, taking the baby that was being handed to her.

She cuddled the baby close and smiled down at her. She couldn't believe she was actually holding her beautiful niece. The infant had shiny black hair, big innocent blue eyes, a button nose, and a tiny mouth. She had black cat like ears and a tail marking her kitsune/feline heritage as her mother previously mentioned. She leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead. She would get this little girl and Siaira out of this fortress if it was the last thing she did. She looked over to her sister in bonding and found the girl sprawled on her stomach sleeping.

"Poor thing," Tenshi whispered, her heart breaking at the sight. "She's exhausted from watching her daughter and doing whatever her chores are in this fortress."

She reached down and covered the girl up as best as she could. She then looked at the infant girl she held and smiled. The baby was sound asleep. Tenshi carefully moved to the closest bed by Siaira and laid the baby on the straw. She then laid down beside the little girl, curled around her to keep her warm, and pulled the ratty blanket over them. It wasn't long before she was asleep too knowing that she will be woke up in a couple of hours by a hungry baby that needed her mother.

The days passed quickly for the three girls and baby. In that time, they had grown very close almost like sisters. They were also joined by another young girl. She was 16 years old and was of the dog demon race. Her name was Brii. She had sort of floppy ears, but not big and a short fluffy tail. She was slender and her over all coloring was brown. Her ears, tail, and hair was a very light brown, also her skin carried a light tan. Her eyes were the exception, they were a very pretty violet. Over all she would be considered pretty by many of demons.

Tenshi managed to locate Gailic four days after entering the fortress. Luck seemed to be with them as Gailic was located near the planned escape route and he had made a friend too from his roommate. The male's name was Ruto and he was a tiger demon, age twenty and his power was strength. His body was covered in a very fine layer of orange hair, fur really, but his face was bare. It was much darker and thicker on his head, ears, and very long tail, which also contained black strips. He also had white whiskers and yellow cat eyes. He was very friendly and wanted out of the fortress too. He was actually very strong, but he couldn't take on the whole fortress so he hadn't tried to leave before. He promised to help when it came time to escape as long as he could escape with them. It was agreed that he could come with them, they could use the help.

All she had to do was get her group over to the phoenix and they all would be gone. Yes, the group of friends was escaping together. The only thing holding them up was the twenty-two year old Nina. They didn't want to travel with such a pregnant female. It could throw her into labor, so they all decided to wait until Nina had her baby, if they could wait that long.

Tenshi was actually dreading leaving one person behind, Xaviar. They had grown quiet close in a week and a half's time. She was actually starting to think and believe that she had fallen in love with him. She only hoped that he felt the same way, though she knew that wasn't possible. Xaviar had not been raised in a house full of love nor did he know how to show it. He'd probably hate her after she brought her fathers back to destroy his father for all of his evil crimes, but she couldn't dwell on that. There were many more important things for her to worry then her own heart when this was all over.

With a couple of more days to go in Nina's pregnancy, the girls and Gailic was already planning their escape. But luck was not with them.

They heard a loud knock on the ugly door before it opened quickly to reveal their want to be Lord with several guards.

"I have come to examine that kid of mine to see if it's worthy." He announced, walking over to Siaira. The young demoness quickly stood up and looked nervously to Tenshi for help, but there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"Well girl, show me my kid!" Brickit ordered harshly. Siaira nervously opened the tattered blanket that the young vixen/feline had found, revealing the sleeping baby. He growled angrily, snatching the blanket completely open.

"This baby is not mine; it doesn't even look like me!" He turned to the guards, "Get that ugly bastard thing away from her and throw it into the dungeon for the scum down there, they need to eat too after all."

"You won't touch that baby!" Tenshi snarled angrily, sounding much like a mother fox defending her kits. She quickly moved between the males and her scared sister in bonding. "What do you expect the little baby to look like? All the babies you create can't always look like you! You know that pretty little girl is yours so get off your fucking high horse, you damn repulsive, baby raping asshole!"

"That's treason, girl!" Brickit growled, taking a threatening step forward. "I haven't forgotten about you and I know all about you and my number one son, but you still belong to me and I will have you starting right now."

He quickly shoved Tenshi up against the wall, pinning her with his larger body. She growled and began to fight back as best she could. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her arms above her head and against the wall.

"Stop fighting, girl, and take your punishment." Brickit ordered angrily. "It'll get you ready for when I plant a kid in your womb."

"I won't stop fighting." Tenshi hissed, continuing her struggles.

"Hold still!" Brickit ordered, releasing one of the redhead's wrists. He quickly fisted his free hand harshly in her hair.

Tenshi let a triumphant smirk slip across her face before doing what she had planned to do since she had heard about what this demon does. Brickit looked shocked for a couple of moments before releasing Tenshi and taking a step back.

Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw, including the guards. Brickit looked down and his shock grew. The crotch of his pants had been cleanly cut open. His penis was in visible sight, but what had everyone's attention was the flow of blood running off the tip of it and the bloody ice blade the redhead had in her hand.

"I warned you not to touch me, now you have paid the ultimate price." Tenshi growled angrily.

At that moment Brickit's shock wore off and was replaced with pain. He dropped to his knees grabbing his irreparable groin. He came to find out that his balls and the sac holding them were completely gone.

"Guards, get her!" He managed to get out around the extreme pain he was in. The guards rushed forward ready to attack. They were soon lying dead on the floor with their throats slit and blood flowing freely. Tenshi walked over and dropped something in front of Brickit. He gasped reaching out for what he saw. The vixen however quickly and viciously stomped her foot down on the bloody sac laying on the floor, completely crushing the two delicate spheres inside.

"Now you won't hurt another woman ever again." Tenshi growled angrily. She looked over her shoulder at the still very shocked girls. "Go! Stick to the plan and stay together! Get to Caver!"

They all nodded and hurried from the room as best they could. Tenshi still stood over the demon on his knees.

"That ice blade means you have ice powers! What ice race are you from?" Brickit managed to once again speak through his pain.

"I am a Koorime bitch; I got my blood from my father. I warned you what would happen if you tried to touch me, so it's your own fault that you are in this position." Tenshi replied, her voice as cold as the ice she still held.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare. I was sent with a message. My family is tired of your law breaking and your treason; you are going down."

"Who are you?" Brickit asked again forcefully. He just had to know.

"If you must know, I am Lady Tenshi. What you've done will bring the throne against you. Goodbye and good riddance." Tenshi turned and quickly left the room, leaving the still bleeding demon on the floor and clutching what was left of his genitals.

She raced down the hall, hoping to catch up with her friends. She rounded a corner and saw the girls up ahead of her. They were still moving as fast as they could, but it wasn't all that fast really. Nina was two days from her due date, Siaira was carrying her baby, and Brickit had already gotten to Brii. The dog demoness was a week pregnant and already suffering from the first signs of pregnancy. It had been sort of a miracle that he hadn't tried anything with Tenshi until now.

Tenshi sighed; the journey back to her fathers' fortress was going to be long and very dangerous. She could only hope that Nina would be able to hold out until they got to her home.

"Alright, girls, we've got to move faster. At least until we get out of this place. We have to find Caver and Ruto quickly." Tenshi announced, catching up to them and slowing down some.

"This is never going to work!" Nina cried, her breath shallow and fast.

"It will, we just have to get to my fathers." Tenshi tried to encourage. "I'm not leaving any of you here. Brickit will be on the war path now. We all have to get to safety."

"How do you know your fathers will protect all of us?" Brii asked quickly. "Each of us has a child in some way."

"They won't care, trust me." Tenshi pleaded, even as she silently picked up the pace. "Now let's just move."

The group fell into silence as they hurried through the halls and passed guards easily. Tenshi figured that no one had found Brickit yet and she kept her ice knife hidden in the folds of her skirt. They rounded a corner and saw the phoenix down the hall on his knees, scrubbing the floor. Ruto was beside him working on the same task.

"Gailic, we got to move now!" Tenshi announced, running up to him.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain now, we have to get out of here!" Tenshi said quickly.

"Alright, let's go then." Gailic dropped the brush and jumped to his feet. He started running down the hall, leading the way. Ruto was right beside, a determined look on his face. Gailic briefly glanced over his shoulder. "Ruto and I needs weapons."

"Okay, next guards we pass we'll get you both one." Tenshi agreed quickly.

"I thought his name was Caver?" Siaira asked, looking over to the male phoenix/fox crossed.

"Sorry it's not." Tenshi answered.

"It's actually Gailic." The phoenix responded for the vixen/feline.

"Who are you two really?" Brii asked, straight to the point.

"You don't act like slaves or even peasants for that matter." Nina added quickly, her breath still short.

"We'll explain everything later." Tenshi said softly, they were nearing two guards. She held her empty hand up behind her back and quickly formed an ice sword. Now she had two weapons and was prepared for battle. The guards never saw it coming. They was dead before they realized it, their heads rolled along the floor until they hit a wall.

"You're a Koorime!" Brii was shocked. "But you don't look like one."

"I am a Koorime, but only a third. I actually look like my dad." Tenshi replied tossing the phoenix the metal sword and then Ruto a battleaxe "Do you know how to fight?"

"No, I never learned." Brii answered quickly.

"Alright then, you don't need a weapon. Let's move." Tenshi ordered, without a second thought. There was no need to ask Nina and Siaira, neither was in a condition to fight.

The group took off down the hall again.

"Here it is." Gailic announced, pushing a door open into a dark room. Ruto entered quickly and searched the room for any signs of trouble. All the girls entered and he shoved it closed. Yanking off his cloak, he revealed his large black wings.

"Wow," Siaira whispered, moving closer to touch the pretty feathers and the phoenix indulged her for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry you have to stop. We have to keep moving." Gailic slowly smiled. "But you can touch them again later if you want."

"Oh…sorry," Siaira jerked her hand away and blushed prettily.

"You two can flirt later," Tenshi smiled slightly, "When we get home. Start moving them, Gailic." She ordered, pushing the shutters on the windows open. "Ruto, you go first, we need you on the ground to protect the girls while Gailic flies back and forth."

It was the only window in the whole fortress that was big enough to escape through, but it was also the highest, at least three hundred and fifty feet in the air with a deep gully far below. Gailic jumped out and started flapping his wings. Hovering next to the window, he held out his hands. Ruto grasped his wrists and was pulled out the window to be quickly flown to the ground far below. When Gailic was back and hovering at the window. Brii only smiled before she jumped out the window and into Gailic's arms. He flew downwards quickly and into the forest far below.

Five minutes later, he was back at the window and Siaira was the next to go, holding tight to her precious daughter. Gailic dived for the ground below. He had to hurry because he could feel demon energy coming closer to the room they were in and he knew Tenshi felt it too. Not even five minutes later, Gailic was back at the window. With help from the vixen, Nina was able to struggle up into the window. She looked down nervously before taking a deep breath and stepping off. She found herself flying towards the ground in the phoenix's arms. Just then the door flew open in the room and Xaviar was standing there looking quite angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking doing that to my father? How could you do this? I completely pampered you and this is how you fucking repay me! I thought we were growing closer! I was even going to ask you to be my mate!"

"I'm sorry, Xaviar," Tenshi whispered sadly. "I do have feelings for you and I was beginning to think of you as my lover, but my fathers would never let that happen. As for your father, he touched me and I had already warned him what would happen if he did that. I am sorry for hurting you, but not him." And with that, she stepped off the window edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them.


	6. Danger And Safety

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, mentions of malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. A little language, pregnancy and nursing baby.

AN: Let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great! The best! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You are in my prayers and I hope you get better soon.

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so very much! You guys are so awesome! XD

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I promise I will not abandon this story until it is done.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!…. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 6 of 10

Danger And Safety

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenshi was falling quickly towards the ground, but all she could do was stare up at the window she jumped out of. She could easily make out Xaviar's outline which only made her want to cry. Her heart had been ripped out and she could only blame herself. Suddenly strong arms were around her, pressing her into a strong chest.

Tenshi looked up and smiled. "Thanks for catching me, Gailic."

"I had too. Hiei and Kurama would kill me if I let their precious little girl die." Gailic laughed as he dived towards the ground.

"Are the girls ready to move?"

"Yep, I got them hiding in the bushes where we planned along with Ruto. We're going to have to move slowly because Nina is just too big, too close to her due date."

"I know." Tenshi whispered. "I hadn't planned to bring them all along, but I couldn't leave them there after getting to know them."

"I understand and felt the same about Ruto," Gailic said as he landed. He quickly put the vixen on her feet. "But we'll have to move as fast as they can."

"Again, I know. Let's get them and get moving." Tenshi said, pushing her heartache aside. She couldn't dwell on personal matters. She had a mission to finish.

Tenshi and Gailic quickly located Ruto, Nina, Brii, and Siaira. Tenshi instructed the girls to keep their energies very low and to travel as fast as they could. With a silent nod from each, they were off. Gailic lead the way with the girls in the middle, Ruto was carrying Nina, and Tenshi brought up the rear. The group was making a bee line straight for the Lords' fortress.

The day passed in silence and uneventful, though they had to stop often for Nina to rest. They ate the berries they gathered along the way. It normally would have taken three days to get to Hiei's and Kurama's fortress, but at their current speed it would take them about six days and that wasn't good. Nina would reach her due date and could go into labor at any time.

Luck was with them, they made it through the second day without any problems, though they could feel faint energies of hundreds of demons following them. Unfortunately, said demons were getting closer. On the third day, the group's luck turned sour. They had just stopped to rest when Nina grabbed her large stomach, a painful moan coming from her.

"Oh no," Tenshi whispered, quickly moving over to the girl's side. "Have you gone into labor?"

"I think so," Nina whispered, another moan punctuating her answer.

"Gailic, Ruto," Tenshi looked to the Phoenix. "Find us a cave or some dense cover quickly."

The two males only nodded and took off through the woods. Brii and Siaira hurried to Nina's side to see if they could help in anyway. Gailic returned a half hour later with news that he was able to find a cave. Ruto was waiting there. He and Tenshi quickly moved Nina to it. Along the way Brii and Siaira gathered soft plants and grasses for the pregnant girl to lie on. When the group finally got Nina situated her contractions were coming every five minutes. Tenshi walked over to Gailic just as he finished building a small fire.

"I thought about this and you will do as I say. Take Ruto, Siaira, her baby, and Brii and keep going towards home. I will stay here and look after Nina."

"No, I can't do that! The enemy is getting closer!" Gailic protested quickly. "Hiei and my brother will kill me!"

"You will do as I say, that's an order." Tenshi was just as quick, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you hurry, we should be okay. With luck you'll run into one of my fathers or brothers out training before you even get to the fortress. Just hurry please."

"I'll do my best, Tenshi, and you two be careful." Gailic whispered, quickly hugging the vixen.

xxxxxxx

After some protest from Ruto, Brii and Siaira, he was finally able to get them moving again. The girls hugged and cried a little before they separated. hoping to see each other again soon. The smaller group was able to travel a great deal faster. They fell into silence again keeping an eye on everything around them.

At one point, Gailic ended up carrying the baby of their group and instantly fell in love with her. She was so tiny and fit on his arm between his hand and elbow, cradled very close to his chest. It made him crave something he never thought of having or wanting; a family of his own. If he was lucky, he would have that one day soon and with the pretty girl that jogged beside him now, the mother of the child he held. He thought she was very cute and a good choice for a mate.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Gailic asked quietly, touching the baby's chubby cheek, "Especially now that you can name her."

"I know what I would like to name her." Siaira smiled, almost secretively.

"Well, what is it?"

"I want to name her Shi after one of our Saviors. If I ever have a son, I would like to name him after you, our other savior."

"I think she'd like that." Gailic smiled too. "I know I like that idea."

"Then her name is Shi." Siaira announced, touching the baby's tiny foot. Any further conversation was immediately stopped. Demons jumped out of bushes and dropped from trees with their arrows aimed right at the small group.

"Put down your weapons." A soft alto voice ordered. "You all recognize the male as my brother, Gailic." Kurama walked out of the bushes, a frown on his face. "Where is my daughter? And who is the extra girl and the male tiger?."

"Tenshi is about a half day back with another girl that went into labor." Gailic quickly answered, bowing slightly. "The male tiger is a friend I made in the fortress. He helped us escape and his name is Ruto."

Kurama nodded to the tiger demon, a smile of gratitude on his lips. "Thank you so much for your help in the escape."

"I was glad to help my Lord." Ruto bowed deeply in respect.

"Tenshi? Lady…" Siaira gasped, a hand going to her mouth.

"Lady Tenshi? The one in line for the Makai throne and is Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama's daughter?" Brii finished for her friend. Ruto was speechless, he would have never guessed any of this.

"Yes, she is." Kurama walked over to the shocked ladies and performed a sweeping bow before them. "I'm Lord Youko Kurama and Tenshi is my lovely daughter. Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Brii." The dog demoness offered a bow to her Lord. "I met Shi in Brickit's fortress and she wouldn't leave me behind. I'm a week pregnant."

"That's my girl; she has always had a big heart. Don't worry you and your child will be taken care of." Kurama turned to the other girl, "And you are?"

"I'm…I'm…," Siaira stuttered, not believing how close she was to actually finding her brother.

"This is Siaira, Kurama." Gailic smiled, putting a hand on the girl's back and pushing her forward slightly. "This is Toushi's sister and this," he motioned to the baby he held, "is her daughter, Shi, whom was named after Tenshi."

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Siaira." Kurama took hold of the girl's hand and kissed it. "I've heard so much about you from Toushi. Now that the introductions are over, we all need to get back to camp to determine where Tenshi and this other girl are."

He looked to a guard near his right, "You carry Brii as she looks very tired." He looked over to Gailic, "I'll carry the baby and you carry Siaira so we can move faster. Ruto keep up with us, you are welcome in our camp."

"Yes, sir," Gailic carefully handed the fox the little girl before scooping Siaira up into his arms. The now larger group raced through the forest and quickly came upon a large encampment.

"Dad!" The light haired boy ran up to the fox. Followed closely by his brother Idai, who remained silent.

"Ah, Meiyo, good. Take the sleeping girl Zire is carrying and be very careful with her as she is pregnant."

The boy hurried over and quickly, but carefully, took Brii. He looked over to the fox. "Where should I put her?" Meiyo asked, once again turning to his father.

"Umm…put her in your tent. You're in charge of her." Kurama answered quickly before looking to his other son. "Idai, take Ruto to get something good to eat and find him a place to sleep. He helped your sister and Gailic in their escape. He deserves much hospitality and thanks."

"Yes, sir." Idai turned to the tiger demon, sunny smile on his face. "Come with me, I'll show you around and introduce you to others."

Ruto couldn't help, but smile too and he moved close to the younger male. "Lead the way, Lord Idai."

The two males walked off, Idai gesturing around them and explaining things. Meiyo was blushing heavily as he carried Brii towards his tent, teasing cat calls from a few soldiers following his every step. Kurama smirked a little, shaking his head slightly. He then turned to his brother. "Gailic, come with me to my tent."

"Yes sir, but what about Siaira?" Gailic glanced down to the sleeping girl he held. His expression softening considerably as he looked at her.

"Bring her with you." Kurama smiled, already seeing the tell-tale signs the boy was showing for the girl. He shrugged internally; it could be a good match even if she was only fifteen years old. He turned and swiftly walked towards the only black tent with light showing from the slightly opened flap. Two guards standing outside the entrance bowed as Kurama and Gailic passed them, going into the tent.

"You're back, Fox." Hiei looked up from the mess on the table. "Gailic you're back! Wait…where's Tenshi?"

"Umm…..…she stayed behind with a female that went into labor. We have to get back to her soon!" Gailic nervously answered.

"Over here, brother." Kurama said, laying the baby in the middle of a nest of blankets and pillows.

Gailic hurried over and laid Siaira on the bed next to her tiny daughter. He carefully pulled the red blanket over them.

"Is that Siaira?" Hiei asked, looking down at the girl on his bed.

"Yes," Gailic answered. "And this is her month old daughter, Shi." He gently touched the tiny fisted hand. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hn, which one are you talking about, boy?" Hiei smirked, watching the young phoenix male blush, "The baby or the girl?"

"Both, I guess." Gailic whispered, blushing even more.

"Well, Gailic," Kurama patted the boy's shoulder. "It looks like you're finally growing up. I don't really know her yet, but she might be a good match for you. Remember though, you'll have to talk to Toushi before you make a move on her."

"I will." Gailic nodded, brushing a lock of hair off Siaira's cheek. "And I'll be good to her especially after all she's been through."

"Good, now that it is settled, Gailic come show me on the map where Tenshi location is." Hiei turned and walked back over to the table.

The fox and Phoenix quickly joined him. Gailic pointed out the area of the cave, but he didn't know the exact location. He explained to the demons everything he and Tenshi had been through. He also told them why the vixen wouldn't leave the two pregnant girls behind. He then explained to Hiei and Kurama what he knew of Tenshi's fight with Brickit, but again he didn't know all of the details. Suddenly the tent flap was shoved opened without any announcement.

"Did you find her? Where is she?" Toushi asked, running into the tent with his little mate right behind him.

"Yeah, she's on the bed." Gailic smiled as he moved over some for the wolf to see.

"Siaira," Toushi gasped, running straight towards his sister and then dropping down on his knees beside the nest.

"Where is Tenshi?" Kaihei asked, looking among his fathers and uncle.

"She's held up with another girl that went into labor in a cave right about here." Kurama answered his son, pointing to the map.

"We will go after her at first light."

"Will she be alright until then?" Kaihei asked, worry evident on his features.

"She should be." Hiei replied. "She can take care of herself and is almost as good as you and Toushi with a sword."

"Yeah, she is." Kaihei agreed a small smirk on his face. Tenshi, like the rest of their family, was a worthy and extremely deadly opponent. A surprised gasp drew the group's attention to the wolf. He had pulled the blankets down some and saw the tiny baby sleeping at his young sister's side.

"Is this baby hers?" Toushi asked, raising a hand to touch the soft brown hair.

"Yes," Gailic answered. "She loves her daughter dearly, even though the baby came from her being raped. From what Tenshi has said, Siaira also remembers and still loves you."

"Well, at least that part is a relief." Toushi said quietly. "To ease the other part, I'll never let anyone get near, hurt, or touch her again. I'm her big brother, I should've protected her, but I didn't. Now, I have a second chance and I will do my part, for her and my niece."

"That's all well and good, but she's safe now and my daughter is not. So if you don't mind, we all need to come up with a plan." Hiei said, calling attention back to their present problem. All the males moved back over to the round table and began to discuss attack strategies.

Thirty minutes later, the group had come up with a great plan, especially if Brickit had already gotten to Tenshi and taken her back to his fortress. A tiny shrill cry broke off all conversation. They turned around to see Siaira groggily sitting up, opening her shirt, and then putting the crying baby to a small breast. She was completely unaware that she was in the presence of five males. The baby got a good latch quickly enough, but Siaira whined in pain catching the fox's attention.

"Are you sore?" Kurama asked, quickly walking over to the girl and sitting down beside her. Siaira blushed immediately when she looked up and saw all the males watching her nurse her baby. She grabbed her shirt and attempted to cover up, but the fox was ahead of her. He had a blanket off the nest and draped it over her shoulders, covering her front to give her some privacy.

"Thank you, Lord Kurama." Siaira whispered, bowing her head in respect.

"No problem and just call me Kurama, you're family." The fox smiled. "So, are your nipples sore?"

"Um…yes," Siaira blushed brightly, looking to the ground.

"Then we will need to have a little talk later and I'll make you an oil that will help you and is safe for your baby."

"Thank you again," Siaira slowly looked up to the fox and smiled.

"Again, not a problem as we take care of our family."

"But I'm not your family." Siaira protested.

"Hn, to us you are." Hiei stepped to the side revealing Toushi sitting in a chair behind him, "because your brother is our son."

"Toushi!" Siaira gasped, her eyes widening. She started to get up, but the wolf held up a hand. He got up and walked over to her.

"I'm glad to see you again, Siaira. I've missed you and I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." Toushi knelt down before the girl. "I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

"Oh, Toushi, I love you." Siaira cried, pulling her brother into a one arm hug. Both were mindful of the tiny baby between them. "I'm sorry to have disgraced you." She whispered when they parted.

"What do you mean?" Toushi quickly asked.

"My baby, I'm too young for a baby. I tried to fight the male off, but he was just too strong. I haven't even had my first heat yet."

"You didn't disgrace me, Siaira. I love you. Everything will be okay in the end." Toushi said softly. "This monster will pay for his crimes against you and those many other girls. On a nicer subject, I would like for you to meet my mate." He held out a hand and Kaihei moved up beside him, taking it.

"You must be Lord Kaihei." Siaira smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard a lot about you as well." Kaihei smiled. "And just call me Kaihei."

"Thanks, I will. I must say that you are as cute as my brother said you were."

"Toushi!" Kaihei was blushing.

"Well, you are," Toushi smirked, hugging the little fox to him. Everyone laughed at the still blushing male.

"Gailic?" Siaira called, trying to look around her brother.

"I'm right here," Gailic hurried over and took the seat the fox vacated for him.

"Can you take Shi for me while I fix my clothes?"

Gailic didn't answer; he just carefully reached under the blanket and pulled the baby out. In the last three days he had grown accustomed to helping Siaira care for the little girl. He welcomed the moments when he could hold the baby. He was actually beginning to think of her as his daughter. The rest of the males watched the phoenix and vixen interact while falling into silence.

Hiei and Kurama shared a knowing look. Kaihei just grinned like mad, seeing the possible mating signs too. Toushi, though, was completely wide eyed. He had just got his sister back and didn't want to lose her again so soon. As he watched them, he could see the attraction between them. He sighed dejectedly, at least he would be able to keep an eye on them and he would definitely do that. He didn't care if Gailic was his brother in bonding, in a way. He would treat him like he would any male that was after his sister.

"Well, enough talk." Hiei stood, getting everyone's attention. "We need to go to bed, we have an early start."

The group broke up. Much to Toushi's objection, Siaira went with Gailic to his now set up tent. It helped a little that Kaihei made up a separate bed for her and Shi. To everyone's surprise, Brii also stayed in Meiyo's tent and Idai was now sharing his tent with Ruto. Soon everyone was asleep preparing for the upcoming battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. I will update as soon as I can.


	7. Reunions And Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter! : Language, mentions of malaxmale relationships, malexfemale relationship. A little language, pregnancy and nursing baby.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly, actually I really can't type. I'm a hunt and peck kind of person. She also betas for me too. She is great! The best! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You are in my prayers and I hope you get better soon.

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so very much! You guys are so awesome! XD

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I promise I will not abandon this arc until it is done. Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!…. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 7 of 10

Reunions And Decisions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nina, you've got to relax." Tenshi urged wiping the girl's sweat drenched forehead with a wet rag she had ripped from her dress.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about birthing babies." Nina cried out, tossing her head side to side as another pain hit her. The contractions were getting stronger and coming closer together. She had been in labor for eight hours now.

"I honestly don't, but I do know being this tense couldn't possibly help." Tenshi answered even as she glanced to the cave entrance.

It had grown very dark, but that wasn't what she was worried about. She felt a demon's energy closing in quickly and it was very disturbed with anger. This wasn't good as Nina couldn't be moved at all. She was close to delivering her baby.

"Is something wrong?" Nina asked after noticing the glance.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong." Tenshi put on one of her father's fake, but polite smiles. "Though I would like for you to lower your energy as low as possible, just in case."

"I can try." Nina began pushing her energy down. When she felt the vixen's energy going down as well, she knew her friend was lying, but only trying to keep her from worrying.

"Just tell me when you need to push and I'll help anyway that I can." Tenshi smiled as she wiped the girl's forehead again.

"I will and I think I'm getting close as the pressure is building."

"Good, then it will be over soon."

"Yes…" They fell into silence for awhile. The only sounds were the small crackling fire and Nina's pants.

Suddenly Tenshi jumped to her feet and spun around to face the cave's entrance, one hand held an ice sword and the other an ice dagger. She had felt a demon's energy very, very near. As she suspected a dark cloaked figured entered the cave with a sword drawn.

"Get out of here if you value your life." Tenshi growled angrily.

"Maybe I don't." Came an equally angry voice that the vixen instantly recognized.

"Xavier," Tenshi whispered, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, it's me," Xavier pushed the hood of his cloak off his head. "I'm going to get answers from you and this time you won't run a way."

"I don't have time for this nor do I want to fight you. I have to take care of Nina right now, and you are not taking her or me back to your father!"

"I'm not taking either of you two back. I don't care anymore. I just want the truth from you. Who are you? No one would have gotten the drop on my father like you did."

"Not now!" Nina screamed in pain. "My baby is coming!"

Feeling somewhat safer, Tenshi quickly dispersed her ice weapons and sat down between the girl's bent legs. She pushed up Nina's skirt to see how far she was. What she saw made her sick to her stomach and yet made her want to smile.

"I can see the top of the head!"

"Shi…I do most of the work." Nina panted, clutching at her stomach. "All you have to do is catch."

"I can do that."

"What can I do?" Xaviar asked, moving over to the two females.

Nina looked nervously to Tenshi who just nodded slightly. She looked back to the male. "You can help me sit up when I start to push, if you want." She replied a bit hesitantly. She was after all having the male's half sibling.

"I want to help." Xavier quickly removed his cloak and sat down at the girl's side.

"Xaviar, I will need your cloak."

"Sure, here." He easily tossed it to the vixen.

"I've got to push!" Nina announced just before she started to bear down.

Xaviar slipped an arm under the girl's shoulders and helped her to sit up as she put all her energy into pushing. Ten minutes later a tiny baby was pushed into Tenshi's hands.

"Clean it's mouth out, use your finger. Then turn it over and gently, but strongly pat it's back to clear the lungs and nose." Nina instructed completely exhausted.

The vixen did what was asked of her and soon a little cry filed the cave. Tenshi moved over and sat down by the male.

"Here you go, mama. A beautiful baby boy." She laid the crying baby into her friends waiting arms.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to be able to keep this one. I don't even know if the others were killed or thrown in the dungeon."

"What do you mean?" Xaviar asked thoroughly confused. "Killed? Dungeon?"

"You really didn't know what was going on in that fortress." Tenshi shook her head sadly at the irony of that. "Haven't you wondered why all of your brothers and sisters look the same?"

"Well no, I just thought my father had strong blood."

"Not that strong. No one's blood is that strong." Nina replied quickly. "I've had three children before this one, all with the same orange hair and your father took them from me. I assumed he killed them."

"You see, Xaviar, for every child that looks like you there is at least one child that died that didn't." Tenshi explained gently.

"I really didn't know that my father was killing babies or I never would have let it happen." Xaviar was feeling very guilty.

"You know what; I actually believe you wouldn't have." Tenshi slowly smiled, laying her hand over his.

He smiled too, as he turned his hand over and laced their fingers together.

"Why don't you two go talk." Nina said quietly. "Besides, I need to feed my baby."

"Alright," Tenshi agreed softly, looking over to the male. Xaviar stood up and gently pulled the vixen to her feet. They walked closer to the mouth of the cave and sat back down.

"I don't know where to begin." Tenshi nearly whispered, shaking her head.

"Well, just start from the beginning, Shi." Xaviar encouraged the pretty redhead.

"Then, I guess I should tell you that my name isn't Shi." Tenshi was staring intently at the male. "It's….It's…my name is Tenshi."

"Tenshi? ….. Tenshi!" Xaviar exclaimed looking at the girl in a new light. "As in Lady Tenshi?"

"Yes," Tenshi smiled softly. "My father is Lord Hiei and my dad is Lord Kurama. I was sent in with Gailic, you know him as Caver, on a mission to locate and save Siaira. I just didn't expect to meet you, Nina, Ruto, and Brii. When I did everything changed. I had to get the other girls out too, but I didn't want to leave you either and well you know the decision I made."

"Why Siaira? Why now? My father has been doing this for, well, since I was born."

"It had only come to my fathers' knowledge recently of what was being done. As for Siaira, she's actually family to us."

"This is incredible, I never would have guessed." Xaviar said, cupping the vixen's chin. "I guess this means I can't kiss you anymore without permission."

Tenshi quickly straddled the male's lap, her hand's coming up to grip at his hair. "You'll always have my permission to do that."

"Mmm…I'm glad to hear that." Xaviar purred, closing the distance between their lips. With that kiss he was giving up the life his father had set before him. He would forever more willingly walk in Lady Tenshi's shadow. In truth he didn't care as long as he had her in his life. She was his match in every way and he didn't mind her very dominate nature. It actually turned him on.

Tenshi knew what the kiss signified as well, but she didn't know how they were going to work out two very big obstacles…..…her fathers. They would never let Xaviar have her. They would likely kill him on sight for his treason. The vixen sighed sadly in her mind. She didn't know how they would get through this and stay together.

"Anymore secrets?" Xaviar asked when they parted.

"Well, I'm a third Koorime, a third fire demon, and a third fox. I also have full ice powers." Tenshi quickly made an ice dagger in her hand and then made it disappear. "Then there is also a big family secret."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I can't tell you, it's not my secret to tell. Maybe one day my parents will trust you enough to tell you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Xaviar shrugged, settling more against the cave wall. "Rest now, I'll keep an eye on you, Nina and my baby brother."

"Thank you." Tenshi murmured, kissing the male's cheek and then snuggling into his strong chest. She wasn't afraid of him at all, she had no reason to be.

Through the course of the night, Xaviar moved himself and Tenshi over next to the girl and new baby, trying to conserve body heat. He soon drifted into a very light sleep, but apparently it wasn't light enough.

xxxxxxx

Xaviar was awoken when his arms went suddenly empty. He was then snatched to his feet by a guard on each side of him. Worried for his female, he started fighting back. A black blur appeared in front of Xaviar and then he doubled over in pain after having a fist plowed into his stomach.

"Father, no! Please stop!" Xaviar only half heard Tenshi's pleas.

He looked towards her voice and saw his female being held back by the Youko of legend. Xaviar quickly remembered back to what Tenshi had said about her being part fox and everyone knew the lord's name was Kurama. He had just thought the lord was named after the legendary bandit, but that apparently was wrong. Lord Kurama was the legendary bandit Youko Kurama.

"Daddy, let me go." Tenshi pleaded, pushing at the fox's hands. "Please don't let father hurt him!"

Xaviar looked back to the black blur and found a very angry looking demon standing in front of him, clad only in black. He shivered slightly, seeing the purple glowing third eye in the middle of the short demon's forehead.

"Lord Hiei, I presume." Xaviar finally said. He looked back to Tenshi and the Youko who still held her. "And you must be Lord Kurama."

"That I am," Kurama took a step forward. "Now tell me what you have done to my daughter."

"I haven't done anything to her." Xaviar answered quickly.

"Don't lie, demon." Hiei growled. "With my third eye, I can tell you're lying."

"Fine, I've kissed her and held her a little! If you're asking if I've done anything else to her the answer is no. I have great respect for Tenshi."

"You should." Kurama looked down to his daughter. "Is what he says true?"

"Yes, sir. He's been nothing, but honorable with me." Tenshi answered, glancing to the male she wanted to bed. Her voice dropped to a low whisper so the fox could only hear her. "I love him, daddy."

"Release him," Kurama ordered quickly, earning him a glare from his mate. He looked over to his son who had remained quiet the whole time. "Makoto, you watch over Nina and her baby just like Meiyo is watching over Brii. Nina is now your responsibility."

"Yes sir." Makoto smiled before easily picking the girl and her baby up in his arms. He was still smiling as he carried the blushing girl out of the cave.

"Everyone out," Kurama ordered before pointing to Xaviar, "Except for you." He glanced down to his daughter, "and you. Your father and I are going to straighten this out now."

"_What's wrong, Fox?" _Hiei asked mentally.

"_Watch."_ Kurama answered back, releasing their daughter.

As he had expected Tenshi ran over to the male and threw her arms around his neck. He quickly returned the hug, causing Hiei to raise an eyebrow and turn questioning eyes to the fox. Kurama sighed and sent the answer through their mind link.

"_She loves him and apparently he may love her." _

Hiei just shook his head, not liking that one bit. "Enough of that," He growled, glaring at his daughter and young male until they released each other. "Explain yourselves!"

"Um…father," Tenshi turned nervously, looking at the fire demon. "This is Xaviar. I met him at Brickit's fortress and he has been taking care of me this whole time."

"Hn, then I suppose I owe you a thank you, boy."

"Uh…sir," Xaviar glanced to the redhead vixen beside him and then back to the fire demon. "I need to be honest from the beginning for personal reasons."

"You mean because of my daughter?" Kurama asked quickly.

"Yes," Xaviar actually blushed lightly. "She means a lot to me so I need to start out on the right foot with her parents. I'm not just someone Tenshi met at Brickit's fortress and she knows this. I'm Brickit's first born son and his heir, but I'm loyal to my Lords."

"It's good that you were honest with us." Kurama said, looking the young male up and down. "But that doesn't help your case. How do we know you're not lying."

"I guess you don't." Xaviar shrugged. "But I am telling the truth. I never agreed with what my father was doing. I had to stay though, he was my father. I only found out yesterday how deep my father's crimes run. I want nothing more to do with him. I want to stay at Tenshi's side for the rest of my life."

"We'll get into that some other time." Hiei growled a warning, telling the male to keep his hands off the vixen until they had that talk without words. "As for your loyalty, we shall see where it lies because we're going after your father for his crimes."

"I figured as much," Xaviar hung his head. "And I know my father will not survive." He raised his head and squared his shoulders. "But I don't care anymore. I've made my decision to where I belong." He slipped an arm around the vixen beside him. "And that is with Tenshi."

This time the warning growl came from Kurama. "Be very careful, Xaviar. Hiei and I fought hard to keep our daughter a virgin through her past two heats, killed many of demons that tried to enter our fortress."

"Daddy!" Tenshi squealed, blushing brightly. She hated it when her father took on his Youko form. He would become more dominate and speak his mind, not caring what anybody else thought, well except for his fire demon.

"Don't daddy him!" Hiei said quickly. "What my fox says is true. You two will keep your hands off of each other. Her virginity will be taken by her mate, and only a mate we approve of. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, it is." Xaviar answered, but he didn't remove his arm from around the vixen's waist.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Tenshi said, easily slipping into battle mode. "Brickit has a sizable army, but nothing your army can't handle, father. Who all is with us?"

"Five of your brothers, Isan isn't here. He is watching the throne, your baby sister, and your grandmother while we're gone. Junaco also stayed behind to help them." Kurama answered quickly. "Has the fortress changed from the old plans that we have?"

"Not from what I've seen of it, it's all the same." Tenshi looked up to the male beside her. "Has the fortress changed from the original plans in other parts of it?"

"No," Xaviar said, knowing if he didn't answer it would not help with the whole trust issue. "The fortress hasn't been changed in over 200 years that I know of."

"Good," Hiei grunted. "Then we can go with our original plan. Remember Toushi gets to deal with Brickit."

"Why?" Xaviar asked softly. He was hearing the plans for his father's demise and didn't like it. "Isn't he only related to royal family by mating?"

"Well, yes and no." Kurama replied. "Toushi is mated to our son Kaihei, but we consider him our son too. We raised and trained him until he was ten years old. The reason Toushi gets your father is because Siaira is his sister."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Not many people did." Kurama stated. "From what you have told us, it would make her child your sister and Nina's child your brother. Wouldn't you want to protect them at all cost?"

"Yes, I would." Xaviar answered quietly.

"Then, its Toushi's right to have claim to your father for what he did to Siaira and every other young girl he has forced to have his child."

"I understand," Xaviar barely whispered. "We'll probably run into some trouble. My father has quite a few guards out looking for Tenshi for what she did to him."

"What did she do?" Kurama asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't talk about it, but he is extremely mad." Xaviar replied quickly.

All eyes turned to the giggly vixen. She got herself under control and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I did what I said I would do if he touched me. Well, almost. I didn't cut off his dick like I promised; I just cut off his balls and crushed them under my foot."

The three males stood wide eyed, just staring at the girl in complete shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. Three more chapters to go. :D


	8. Surprises Come In All Forms

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She had typed up this chapter before her accident and I'm extremely grateful to her.

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you. I love reading each review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I promise I will not abandon this story until it is done.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough, to long really!…. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 8 of 10

Surprises Come In All Forms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenshi, you didn't!" Kurama was the first to recover from the news. "That male will be beyond pissed off now. Toushi may not be able to handle him!"

"So, I didn't like him touching me!" Tenshi shrugged, feeling the arm being removed from her waist. She looked up sharply at the male beside her, her green eyes narrowed in a touch of irritation. "Don't worry, I don't mind you touching me or you would've already been castrated."

"That's my girl." Hiei commented, sounding quite pleased. "I'm proud of you."

"I knew you would be, papa! He didn't know what had happened until it was over. You should have seen his face! It was indescribable!"

"I bet it was." Kurama shook his head. "The demon lost his ability to have children and possibly never get an erection again in one fatal move. And to boot, it was a female that did him in. He was probably in shock."

"Yep, he was." Tenshi smirked, looking quite evil. "He grabbed for his balls and got nothing."

"Tenshi, language!" Kurama scolded the girl. "You've been hanging around your brothers far too much!"

"Well, what do you expect? All I had was big brothers," Tenshi countered. "I would love to have another little sister like Namida, hint, hint."

"Oh no, kit!" Hiei shook his head. "It's time for the next generation of this family to have brats."

Any further comments were stopped when Kaihei came sprinting into the cave. He stopped in front of the fox and fire demon.

"The scouts are reporting minor skirmishes with Brickit's scouts."

"Has any of his scouts gotten away?" Hiei asked quickly.

"No, all of Brickit's scouts have been killed." Kaihei answered before he glanced over to his sister and smiled. He then looked to the demon standing beside her.

His lips forming a frown, Kaihei growled. "Who are you? And what are you doing touching my sister?"

"Wow, does your whole family growl?" Xaviar laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"It's a family trait." Tenshi laughed too. "They also purr when they're content."

"Who is he?" Kaihei asked, looking back to his parents.

"His name is Xaviar. Tenshi met him at Brickit's fortress and it appears that he is courting your sister." Kurama slowly smiled, knowing that the boy was in for it now. All of Tenshi's brothers were very protective of her. Kaihei turned and blurred from sight. He reappeared tightly gripping Xaviar's shirt, yanking him down and closer.

"I don't like you already. If you hurt my sister in any way I'll split you from neck to nuts and slowly pull out your organs starting with entrails, making your death slow and very painful."

"Who are you?" Xaviar asked quickly with fear in his eyes. He didn't know which brother he was dealing with, but this short demon had an iron grip that said he was not one to be screwed with and that his threat was very real.

"Kaihei, let him go!" Tenshi begged, latching herself tightly around her brother's arm. She turned pleading eyes on her fathers. "Please don't let Kaihei hurt Xaviar!"

After a few minutes of tense silence, Kurama finally spoke up, "Come on, Kaihei, let him go. Your sister will cry if you hurt him and I don't want that. I'm sure you don't want that either."

"Kaihei?" Xaviar mumbled in shock. "The demon that killed a thousand demons in one day, the demon that is heir to two thirds of the Makai, the demon that…"

"Enough!" Kaihei quickly released the male, shoving him away, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his little sister. "The thousand demon tale isn't true, but the heir to the Makai is so show some respect. My threat still stands though, remember that." He blurred from sight, leaving the cave.

"Wow, he's an angry little demon."

"And deadly, you need to remember that as well." Hiei said, turning slightly. "Kaihei is the most protective brother of Tenshi's brothers. If you can win him over, you may have a shot at Kurama and I. Good luck, boy, you will need it." The fire demon laced his fingers through the fox's and they started walking out of the cave.

"You two have five minutes before we set out." Kurama warned, glancing over his shoulder. "Keep this private time clean."

Hiei grunted in agreement before leading the fox into daylight. They had to finish up last minute preparations for the coming battle.

"Don't worry, they'll come around eventually. It's just right now they see you as the son of their enemy. You'll need to gain their respect and trust." Tenshi turned and slipped her arms around the male's waist. "You'll have my help to do this."

"Thanks, baby." Xaviar smiled, slipping his arms loosely around the vixen. "With your help, I know I'll win your brothers and parents over. Soon you'll be my mate if you'll have me."

"Yes, I'll be your mate, Xaviar. I would like that very much." Tenshi moved up on her tip toes and leaned in.

Xaviar took the hint and leaned in too. Their lips met in a simple kiss at first, but it grew slightly heated. A very angry growl broke them apart. They looked over to the cave entrance and saw Kaihei standing with a murderous glare on his face and his katana partially unsheathed.

"I instigated the touching, brother!" Tenshi spoke quickly, hoping it would smooth things over.

"Father told me to keep an eye on you two and I will. We're moving out, let's go." Kaihei ordered harshly. The two young demons looked at each other before hurrying out of the cave, knowing they had to do what the short demon wanted.

They found a small army of about two hundred demons milling around among the trees. Tenshi recognized them as being her father's best soldiers. She knew this company of soldiers could easily take down Brickit's ill prepared army. She saw her other brothers and Kaihei running among the different troops passing out orders. She then saw Hiei and Kurama talking quietly with Toushi, probably passing along the information she had just told them.

In about ten minutes the groups of demons were organized and everyone headed out straight for Brickit's fortress. They traveled until late in the day and even overnight, only having a few battles with small contingents of enemy forces. When the dark building finally came into view it was morning.

Hiei easily entered everyone's mind. _"Remember don't injure any slaves or guards that don't fight back. If they run, let them go."_

_After that the fire demon gave the order to attack. The army of demons and the royal family sprang into action. The attacking forces did catch Brickit and his army off guard. Most of Brickit's soldiers, sons, fled when they realized who was attacking them. The others ended up dead. _

_Brickit himself finally emerged from his fortress and entered the fight. As expected he headed right for Tenshi. She saw him though and easily defended herself._

"_I will kill you, bitch!" Brickit hissed angrily, tightly gripping the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were white._

"_Hmmm," Tenshi's smile was smug, bloody ice dagger and ice sword in hand. "I don't think so. You're all alone and I'm not. Look around you, I'm well protected by my family, though I can damn well take care of myself as you have already learned."_

_Brickit glanced to his left and then to his right, a deep frown forming on his face. The female was right, he was surrounded by the members of the Makai royal family. _

"_And by me," Xaviar walked out of some tall bushes and came to a stop beside his vixen._

"_You're betraying me, boy! You own father! For her?" Brickit snarled harshly._

_Xaviar looked down at the girl for a few seconds before looking back up to his father. "Yes, I'm betraying you for her. I don't want the life you've laid out before me. I want a life of my choosing and that life is with Tenshi."_

"_But, they're the enemy!" Brickit shouted._

"_They're your enemy, father." Xaviar returned quietly. "Not mine."_

_Brickit growled, charging at his son. Toushi however stepped in the way and instead attacked Brickit. The skirmish was over before it even started. Toushi had Brickit disarmed and on his knees on the hard ground. Hiei moved up beside his son and Kurama came up beside him._

"_We have discussed the punishment for your crimes." Hiei said, gaining the demon's attention. "It was originally decided that you would die by Toushi's hand for what you had done to his sister."_

"_Now," Kurama put in softly. "We've decided something different. You will never be a match for us or any of our children, so we've decided to let you live. What our daughter has done to you is punishment enough."_

"_Go, live the rest of your miserable life without pleasure or the ability to father another child." Hiei ordered before taking hold of the fox's hand. They turned and began to walk away. Toushi put his sword away and walked over to Kaihei and led him away. _

_Tenshi looked up slightly at the male beside her. "It's your choice of what you want to do. I have to go with my family. You can stay with your father if you want."_

"_I've made my choice, baby." Xaviar said softly, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'm staying with you and your family." He turned and began to lead her away, following the rest of the royal family. He could only hope that one day he would be accepted as family. _

_Brickit growled lowly seeing his first born son walking away from him. Behind him his fortress and army lay in ruins. He, himself, had been mutilated. All of this because of one young vixen bitch that wanted to play spy and warrior. He would not have this! He wouldn't be defeated by some female. He pulled a dagger from his boot and ran at the unsuspecting vixen and her would be 'lover'. _

_Kaihei just happened to glance over his shoulder, checking on his sister when he saw the coming attack. "Tenshi, look out!" He yelled, causing everyone to turn around. _

_Before anyone could attack, Brickit was impaled on a sword and coughing up blood. His eyes widened in disbelief as the sword was withdrawn from his body and he fell to his knees._

"_Why?" Brickit coughed, clutching at the bloody hole in his chest._

"_Because you attacked Tenshi, father." Xaviar wiped the blood off his sword and re-sheathed it. "I will not allow her getting hurt, even by you. I…I…I.. I care for her. I love her."_

"_You love her?" Brickit laughed, blood running down his chin. "Demons don't know love."_

"_Maybe you're right, but more should. They need to learn what gifts love brings. I'm still learning and probably always will be. Goodbye, father."_

_Brickit was about to retort when he made a gurgling sound before falling forward into the dirt. Kurama quickly checked the demon; they didn't need another thought to be dead demon coming after them again. He slowly stood up, shaking his head. Brickit was indeed dead by the hand of his own son. Kurama patted the boy's shoulder in a reassuring manner._

"_You did what you had to do to protect Tenshi. There is no wrong in that. Just to let you know, you've climbed up a couple of spots in my trust."_

"_Hn, I have to agree." Hiei said, looking up to the boy. "But don't let it go to your head. You still have a long way to go before we let you mate our daughter."_

"_I understand, my Lords, and I'm willing to make that journey."_

"_We shall see," Kurama said before switching back to his redheaded form, causing the boy to gasp._

"_Wow, you look just like Tenshi," Xaviar said, looking the fox up and down._

"_Well, I told you I look just like my father." Tenshi giggled, slipping her arm around the male's. _

"_Yeah, you did. But I wasn't expecting just how much you two look alike. It's almost like you two could be twins, just one male and one female. You are male, aren't you Lord Kurama?" Xaviar asked, looking more closely at the fox's figure._

"_Hn," Hiei moved between his mate and the male. "He is all male, I guarantee that and I'm the only one able to look that close at my fox's body, understood?"_

"_Yes sir, Lord Hiei." Xaviar bowed his head slightly._

"_Enough of calling us lord as well," Hiei returned quickly. "Just call us by our name."_

"_Okay," Xaviar grinned happy that he had already made it to a first name basis. "Thank you."_

"_Lord Hiei, Lord Kurama." One of their captains came running up to them. "The fortress has been completely searched and so has the surrounding land. All servants, slaves, smaller children, and guards are either dead or fled with one minor exception."_

"_And who's that?" Hiei asked, just a tad curious._

"_Um, sir you need to come see this for yourself." The guard fidgeted nervously, pointing towards the fortress._

"_Fine," Kurama nodded. "Tell all, but ten of the troops to head out for a holiday and to return to the home fortress within a week. Assure the ten staying behind that they will get their week off too."_

"_Yes sir," The captain threw a salute. "A guard is waiting at the fortress entrance to take you where you are needed."_

"_Toushi, Kaihei, come with us." Hiei ordered before starting to walk of._

"_Everyone else go back to camp." Kurama hurriedly caught up with his mate. He heard foot steps behind him, signaling that his sons were with them. They easily found the guard who led them down many flights of stairs._

"_Where are we going?" Kaihei finally asked, not liking that they were getting deeper in the dungeon._

"_Its just up ahead, sir." The guard assured. The group rounded a corner and saw another guard standing beside a closed door._

"_Sirs," The second guard saluted quickly. "We were sweeping this level when we heard noises coming from within this room. We saw something in a darkened corner eating something else when we advanced on the thing it scrambled into a crack in the wall and hasn't come out."_

"_So? It's obviously just an animal. Why did you need us?" Hiei asked, preparing to walk off._

"_With all do respect, sir," the first guard spoke up. "When it ran into the crack we could have sworn it cried 'go' at us."_

"_Well that's interesting." Kurama said, opening the door and walking in. Hiei walked in behind him followed by Kaihei, Toushi, and the two guards. They instantly heard hissing and growling coming from the crack._

"_See an animal," Hiei commented, ready to walk off again._

"_Go." The single word was nearly verbally indistinct, but the group heard it. _

_The fox walked over to the dark corner and quickly pulled a seed from his hair. Growing it into a lamp weed, what he saw on the floor made his stomach turn._

"_What is it, dad?" Toushi asked, not moving from his mate's side. He didn't like how dark it was, anything could be hiding in the shadows._

"_It's a half eaten rodent called a pataro. It carries many diseases that can be deadly." _

"_Demons don't even bother trying to eat those unless they're desperate." Hiei added, moving over beside the fox and looking down at the carcass. He had to look away, the sight was to disgusting even for him. _

_Kurama walked over to the crack in the wall and held the lamp weed up, trying to peer into the darkness. He had to look twice when he saw two small yellow cat eyes watching him._

"_I think we have a small problem, Koi."_

"_Really, what is that?" Hiei asked, moving over beside the fox yet again. He also saw the two yellow eyes staring at him._

"_You'll see," Kurama said softly, pulling another seed from his hair. He quickly grew a vine and extended it into the crack in the wall. There were sounds of struggling and hissing as the vine moved around._

"_Ah, ha," Kurama smiled slightly in the dim light. He manipulated the vine to slowly pull the thing out._

_As the object came into the light, the group let out a collective startled gasp. They had not been expecting what was wrapped up in the fox's vines. _

_A very dirty and skinny cat demon toddler was hissing and spitting at them with fear clearly present in its young yellow eyes. It was naked and fighting the unyielding vines for all it was worth._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. I'm going to try to get this story finished up here quickly, only two more chapters to go. XD_


	9. Toddler makes how many?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

AN:

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much! I love reading every review I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!

There isn't much to say this time, except Thank You all so very much for sticking with me through the sporadic updates. I am uploading the last two chapters of this story, I got them finished over my trip to Yaoi Con.

Anyway this will probably be my last story for this fandom, thanks to the lovely review I got on fan fiction net. Apparently I should only read stories instead of writing them because I'm not worth the patience or the time. Though I have already written, completed, and posted seventeen stories in this arc. And for the record I have never held a chapter as blackmail until I got a certain number of reviews, like many other authors. Most times in recent years I have only gotten one or two reviews per chapter.

Also it should be known that my life has been very busy of late, that's why the long wait between chapters. I was going through the process of getting approved for adoption. I have now been approved and been chosen already. The baby I'm adopting is supposed to be born around May 22nd. So I guess if I have any fans of my stories left out there, this is the last story of this arc, even though I do have six more stories all written in notebooks waiting to be typed. Maybe I'll come back to them at a later time. I just don't know.

Sorry if this disappoints anyone that might still be reading this arc. I have enjoyed writing and posting every single story. I have greatly enjoyed every review I have received with the exception of one. I have enjoyed my years of time in this fandom, so many great authors and stories. Thank you all for the years of support, Goodbye.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 9 of 10

Toddler makes how many?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama squatted down and gently touched the kitten's head, feeling the nasty matted hair under his fingers. The child whipped it's head around, teeth bared, and tried biting the fingers, forcing the fox to jerk his hand back.

"It's not very civilized." Kaihei commented, staring down at the sad looking creature.

"I don't believe it's been around many demons." Kurama replied softly so as not to scare the cat more than it already was. He turned and looked at the guard, "You two are dismissed. Go find your troop leaders for orders."

"Yes, my Lord." The demons saluted before quickly leaving the room.

"Be careful, Fox…But I must know what sex it is? Hiei asked as he walked up behind his lover.

"Just a second," Kurama manipulated the plant, carefully turning the child over. "It's a girl. She is probably about 3 years old and she's not full cat demon. She appears to be half cat though."

"I wonder how long she has been down here." Toushi squatted down too and looked the girl over. "She's not well nourished."

"No, she's not. She's probably only ate what she could find. There's really no telling how long she has been down here, but I'd almost say since she could walk, she's been fending for herself. She appears to be nearly completely feral. This little girl is probably a child from one of the slave girls. She will take a lot of love and care, but I believe she could be brought out of this."

"There is only one mated couple beside us, Fox." Hiei said, raising his eyes to the boys. The fox's eyes quickly followed, making the boys want to step back.

"No way! We can't take on this responsibility!" Kaihei quickly put a stop to any notion that his parent's might have.

"But you two want to have children. This will give you good experience." Kurama smiled far too sweetly, pressing the matter. "Toushi gave us good experience for you, Kaihei, but I'll admit that she is far worse off."

"Just like you said, she is worse off," Toushi countered quickly. "We do want a child, but we're not ready for this type of obstacle."

"I feel sorry for her and she needs a family." Kaihei whispered sadness in his voice. "But we just can't, not with her."

"Fine," Kurama sighed, defeated. "But we can't leave her here so that leaves us with one choice only." He turned his patented sad green eyes that would get him anything to his lover. It was Hiei's turn to sigh in defeat.

"Yes, Fox, you can keep her. Besides we already have Namida, what's one more child."

"Thank you, Hiei-Koi." Kurama jumped to his feet and hugged his mate, kissing him as well. The boy's could only smile and shake their heads. They knew their fathers would take her if they didn't. Their fathers had a very soft spot for children, especially orphaned children. The fox managed to work his hands into the fire demon's cloak.

"Enough! There is a child present." Kaihei teased lightly. "Dad, you can thank father properly, as you call it, later."

"Ha!" Kurama chuckled, pulling away from his breathless, disoriented lover with a smile. He pulled off the fire demon's cloak. "I will thank your father properly later, don't worry about that. I just needed his cloak right now." Kurama stole a quick kiss from his mate before turning back to the child on the ground.

"Are you going to remove the vines?" Hiei asked, squatting down as the fox squatted down too.

"The vines aren't too tight so they should be okay. I need to leave them on her for a while so she won't run away." Kurama carefully wrapped the little girl in the black cloak, being mindful of her sharp claws and teeth. With her covered, the fox slowly picked her up. The girl instantly started struggling and hissing.

"It's okay, little one." Kurama cooed softly as he stood up. "You're safe now."

"Yes," Hiei patted the girl's head. "We won't let anything else happen to you."

"B..B…B…," the girl increased her struggles, but her fear stricken eyes softened some. "N…n…n…"

"I don't believe she knows how to talk." Toushi spoke quietly, not wanting to scare the girl more than she already was.

"Hn, probably not." Hiei answered quietly as well. "Or not that good."

"We definitely have our work cut out for us." Kurama whispered, holding tightly to the child. He even sent out a small wave of calming energy to surround the child. The girl shocked them all when she abruptly gave up her struggles and curled slightly into the fox's chest, wrapping her long tail around his arm.

"We need to head back to camp before she starts fighting you again." Hiei put a hand on his mate's back and led him from the dark dirty room.

Toushi and Kaihei quickly followed their parents, grinning madly. The fire demon and fox had fallen right back into the parental roles for a small child. They had easily gotten another baby sister out of this little war. The group quickly left the fortress and made it back to camp.

Kurama covered up the toddler though. He didn't want everyone fussing over her just yet. He wanted to get her cleaned up first and fed. Hiei led his mate into their tent giving orders to their kids and the remaining guards that they were not to be disturbed until they emerged the following morning, unless there was an emergency.

"So, what do we do with her first?" Hiei asked after closing the flap on the tent.

"Umm," Kurama thought for a few moments as he unwrapped his lover's cloak from around the toddler. "I think she needs a bath first and I believe I will have to cut her hair as well. It's just too matted up."

"Do what you have to, Fox, and I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama smiled brightly. "I have a feeling I will need it." He laid the bound child on his and the fire demon's bed.

"N…n…n..," the baby started struggling, fear clouding her eyes again.

"It's okay," Kurama quickly picked her back up and snuggled her close to his body. She instantly settled down again, even in her tied up state.

"I think she already likes you, Fox." Hiei said, laying a hand on his lover's back. "Which is good."

"Yes, it is." Kurama smiled down at the little kitten. He then looked up to his lover. "Can you heat up our bag of drinking water and then come up with two wash cloth of sorts. It will probably take both of us to get her cleaned up since I can't seem to put her down."

Hiei didn't say anything; he only went about the tasks his lover asked of him. "You will have to remove some of those vines, Fox." He said as he sat down next to his mate with the needed items. "Or at least rearrange them. She is a cat after all."

"I'll just rearranged them for now. I may untie her hands later when I feed her."

"Just be careful, her claws look very sharp." Hiei smirked, touching the tiny bound hand.

Kurama chuckled in response as they got to work cleaning the toddler up. It took almost four bags of water to get the little girl somewhat presentable and another three bags to wash her matted hair. The fox ended up having to cut many tangles from it and washing it twice. They soon found out she had a head full of golden hair with black spots. Her ears and tail sported the same pattern now that she was far cleaner, leading the demons to believe that her feline heritage was that of a leopard demon. They had no idea what other demon she was mixed with and probably would never know. She was also severely undernourished, far worse than Toushi ever was, her bones extremely visible.

When he managed to get one of the fire demon's T-shirts on the girl, Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. "Koi?" He leaned in and gave his lover a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for your help. I never would have been able to do that without you. Can you do one more thing?"

"Hn?" Hiei grunted, but he nodded.

"Can you get us all something to eat?"

"I'll be right back." Hiei quickly let the tent.

Kurama looked down at the toddler he held and smiled. The little girl was very cute and not nearly as feral as first thought. She actually grinned up at him and reached out with both hands a best she could.

"You're just begging for love, aren't you little one?" Kurama whispered, touching the hollow cheek. "And now you'll get it. We can't keep calling you little one either, so Hiei and I must come up with a name for you."

"E…e…e…," the girl giggled as she tried to reach out again.

"Now don't scratch me, baby. I'm going to untie you some." Kurama slowly manipulated the vines, not wanting to startle the child. It wasn't long before the little girl's clawed hands were free. The fox watched the baby closely, waiting for any type of attack. He tensed up when she moved quickly, wrapping her little, thin arms around his neck.

"Hn, she is already fitting in." Hiei smirked slightly as he fixed the flap on their tent.

"Yes, she is." Kurama whispered, gently hugging the child back. "She obviously can't tell us her name, if she even has one. So what do you want to name her?"

"I think we should name her what you wanted to originally name a girl when we had one."

"You mean Rose?" Kurama smiled as the baby settled back into his lap. "Are you a Rose?" He asked, tweaking the little girl's nose.

"R…r…r…," the baby giggled, batting playfully at the hand.

"Rose it is." Kurama laughed, letting the tiny hands catch his. He looked over to his mate when he felt the fire demon sit down beside him. "That was a good suggestion, Koi."

"Hn…..Why is she only speaking in syllables?" Hiei asked, setting the tray of food on the make shift bed.

"Not sure. I haven't tried looking in her mouth yet. She might bite my finger off."

"True enough, Fox." Hiei laughed, picking up a piece of Ningen apple. "Maybe we can get her to open wide."

"Maybe," Kurama quickly took the piece of fruit and held it in front of Rose. The baby's yellow cat eyes widened and she reached for the food nervously. "Go ahead and take it." The fox encouraged the child.

Rose snatched the slice of apple from the fox and practically inhaled it coughing a great deal. The fox picked up another slice and held it up above the girl's head. The baby reached up for it, but Hiei quickly caught her hands. Rose looked at him and then at the apple. She rose up towards it mouth wide open. What Kurama saw made him shake his head. He handed the fruit to Rose before looking sadly to his lover.

"All that garbage and rodents she has been eating has caused a major infection in her mouth. She's even missing a few baby teeth already. The infection is so bad her tongue and gums are badly swollen. I don't know how she's even forming these syllables, much less how she's managing to chew the apple."

"She's hungry, Fox. She'll eat despite the pain." Hiei shrugged slightly, watching the toddler snatch another piece of apple from the tray and gobble it down, coughing.

"I wish there was a way for us to give her some milk." Kurama said, patting her back even as he handed Rose yet another slice of apple. "It would probably do her good."

"Hn, we have two lactating females in this camp that could nurse her as well as yourself. Though Nina's milk would even be better for her."

"No, I couldn't ask that of them. Nina just recently had her baby and her milk hasn't come in fully. Siaira's milk is in, but she's having trouble with her own child. Both of them haven't had enough to eat. Plus Rose here could easily bite them, causing damage to their nipples."

"You could always," Hiei began, but his mate cut him off.

"No, Koi. It would almost be the same problem. I don't want to get bit either. We'll just have to mash up the food for her. Though I might give her bottles of my milk when he get back to the fortress." Kurama replied quietly before he picked up a piece of Ningen banana and a couple of blackberries. Here in the Makai, the fox made sure his family had plenty of fruit which he grew himself in a large garden back at their fortress. He began to slowly feed the child, making sure she wouldn't choke on the food.

"Will you be able to stop the infection?" Hiei asked as he mashed up more fruit while the fox kept feeding the toddler.

"It's severe, but I believe so." Kurama answered softly. "I'll start her on something in the morning that should help. Though she has loss some baby teeth, her child teeth haven't started coming in yet so they could be undamaged. As for her talking, we'll have to start with very small words and work up from there."

"Is she going to call us father and dad or Hiei and Kurama?"

"She will call us father and dad, because I now consider her our child. I tell you now; I will not have her taken from us by some estranged parent that decides to pop up. If I'm putting the work and love into Rose then I'm keeping her."

"I agree," Hiei smirked. "And I'll change laws concerning foundling children when we get back."

"Thank you again, Koi. You're being awfully sweet. I'll make sure your thank you is sweeter later after Rose goes to sleep." Kurama leaned into his lover.

"Hn, I'll be looking forward to it, but I have a feeling she'll be sleeping with us."

"Probably, here you try to feed her." Kurama smiled, slipping the child into his mate's lap. For several moments Rose was startled, her eyes switching back and forth between the two demons. She was very unsure, but when more food was presented to her she quickly settled down.

"Fine," Hiei didn't hesitate to start feeding her the smashed up fruit. He had learned long ago how to feed a baby. Kurama moved around getting ready for bed. He had only brought boxers to sleep in if they were needed. So they would have to do.

After putting on one of his mate's black tank tops, he went back to the bed and took Rose from his lover. Hiei got up and dressed into a pair of boxers that the fox had laid out for him. He remained shirtless though. He went back over and sat down beside the red head and picked up a slice of tomato. He took a bite before holding the slice out to his lover. Kurama smiled, opening his mouth. He took the offered food, letting his tongue lick slightly at the fire demon's fingers.

The moment lapsed into silence as Hiei slowly fed himself and his mate while the fox gently rocked their new baby to sleep. When they finally finished eating, Rose was in dreamland, snuggled into the fox's cloth covered chest. Kurama went to lay the little girl down, but she began to mew and clutch at him. After a few minutes he tried again and got the same results. He sighed, looking to his mate.

"Let her sleep with us." Hiei sighed too, before crawling over to his side of the bed. He pulled the sheets down and waited patiently until his fox was situated. He then pulled the sheets over all of them. He moved closer putting an arm over Rose and his mate.

Kurama snuggled into the light embraced, leaving a kiss on the child's head between her cute ears. He looked up and pursed his lips, waiting for his usual good night kiss. Hiei chuckled lightly, leaning in and giving his fox what he wanted. When they pulled apart, he kissed the back of the baby's head. Rose giggled in her sleep, snuggling as close as she possibly could to the fox.

Kurama winced when he felt the girl's claws scratched at his chest, but relaxed when she did. He debated on whether to untie her completely, but, he chose against it as he needed to keep Rose legs bound incase she tried to run away.

"Are you going to be okay until morning?" Hiei asked quietly. Kurama glanced down and then back up.

"I don't think so. I'll probably have to wake you up during the night.

"Hn, that's fine. Just be careful as well. I don't want our little Rose damaging you either." Hiei stated quickly, glancing down and trying to judge if his fox really would hold out for a while.

"I'll be very careful. I promise." Kurama smiled reassuringly.

Hiei only grunted again, letting the subject drop. He lay there, watching his fox drift off to sleep. Hiei didn't know when, but it had become a habit. He loved watching his mate sleep. Kurama seemed to know he was being watched as well. He even had made a couple of comments about it.

The fox though let it happen. He didn't care if his lover watched him sleep. It actually made him feel safe like he had a Ningen guardian angel. After about thirty minutes, Hiei fell asleep too. He held his fox the best he could despite the current situation. He set up a nice dream for them and quickly met up with his mate, not knowing or suspecting what awaited them the following morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. I know what I usually write here, but I won't even ask anymore.


	10. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

AN: Here is the last chapter of my last story in this fandom. I changed the ending so that it will end insead of tying into the next story of the arc as planned. Also you all should know that all the stories I have written will stay up, that I can promise. I won't ever take them down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Rose

Chapter 10 of 10

Happily Ever After

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly awoke, becoming aware of his surroundings. He absently pulled the small warmth closer to his chest, thinking that it was his mate. His eyes snapped opened as he remembered that there was a toddler between Hiei and himself. The warm wetness and the intense pressure made his stomach churn.

He quickly pulled the sheet down to see that his clothes were extended outwards and the vines that held the girl's legs and feet lay empty on the bed. He pulled open the neck of the tank top and peeked in. He tensed up at what he saw. Rose was nursing away, her small hands kneaded insistently against the fox's chest on either side of her mouth. Kurama forced himself to relax so his milk would continue to flow even when he felt tiny very sharp teeth graze his nipple. He reached over and shook his lover slightly not wanting to alarm him. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he reached quickly for his katana at the head of their makeshift bed.

"Koi," Kurama called gently, catching the hand.

Hiei looked to his mate and slowly smiled. "You finally got too full?" He swiftly noticed how much light was in the tent. "Wait its morning. You didn't wake me up."

"I know and not exactly. Can you help me get my shirt off?" Kurama asked, giving his mate's hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"Hn," Hiei reached for the shirt not even noticing that their new toddler was missing or the empty vines that lay between them. He lifted the shirt revealing small feet and legs.

"What is going on?"

"She's nursing, Koi, but I'm not quite sure how with the inside of her mouth as bad as it is. Be careful taking the shirt off please. I don't need her to get startled. I've already felt her teeth a couple of times."

"Then I'll be careful. I don't want your nipples damaged." Hiei smirked wickedly as he slowly lifted the shirt.

Kurama helped as much as he could by shifting slightly as to not alarming the nursing toddler. The fire demon finally freed the shirt and tossed it to the ground along with the empty vines.

"She certainly does seem to know what she's doing." Hiei commented, watching the child nurse hungrily.

"Yes, I don't think she's been weaned." Kurama said with his eyes on the child as well.

"But she eats food."

"Yes again, but she still isn't weaned. I imagine she started eating food because she had to. I'd wager it was because her mother died or she was taken from her. I probably started leaking milk while I slept due to being too full and she smelt the milk. With me in such a relaxed state as sleep, she got free from the vines and started nursing, probably been doing it on and off all night. "

"Hn, I still think you should let her nurse for awhile since you're already lactating. It could only help her." Hiei suggested quietly.

"Yes, it would." Kurama agreed, touching the baby's soft cheek.

A good ten years back, he had come up with the right combination of plants and one secret ingredient, his fire demon's blood, for him and Hiei to produce milk without having a baby. They had been doing it randomly ever since. Sometimes the fox would take the concoction, sometimes the fire demon would take it, and sometimes they would dry up giving their bodies a rest for several months to a year. It just so happened that the fox had started taking the mixture of plants and blood nearly five months ago because Hiei asked him to after both of them had been dry for over a year. It had worked in their favor because tiny Namida came into their family soon after and was able to nurse from her redheaded father.

"So, are you going to nurse her then?" Hiei asked pushing slightly on the fox.

"Yes, I'll nurse her for awhile since I'm already nursing Namida, but if she ever bites me then she won't be doing it anymore. " Kurama took the hint and gripped the toddler tightly, rolling onto his back. Rose settled into the new position easily continuing to suckle, her eyes closed in contentment and her tail twitching against the fox's thigh.

"Then you'll need to increase that concoction of yours. I want to continue my morning and evening sessions too." Hiei commented before lowering his head. He quickly latched onto his mate's free nipple, sucking leisurely.

"Mmmmm…Koi, I'll do that." Kurama practically purred. "I enjoy our sessions too." He ran a hand through his mate's black hair. "You know you could always take the concoction too, to help out with the nursing."

Hiei didn't answer and they slipped into silence watching the toddler nurse. Rose was soon asleep, apparently with a full stomach, laying against the fox' side with her mouth slightly open. Hiei finally pulled away and laid his head on his lover's chest, still watching the toddler.

"She's certainly different than I expected when we first saw her."

"Yes, I expected her to be a little hellion, but she's far from that. She was probably just extremely scared at the time she was found. Our little Rose wants attention and we'll certainly give it to her."

"Hn, you got another baby, Fox, just like you wanted."

"How did you know I wanted another? I tried to keep it a secret."

"I know you, but I wanted one too. I was actually going to approach the subject of one of us getting pregnant again." Hiei answered honestly.

"I was thinking about approaching you about that. I missed having a little one running around our home." Kurama smiled, glancing to the baby. "But now we don't have to think about that, we have our babies both Rose and Namida, Koi."

"Hn, we do." Hiei mumbled, leaving a kiss on his mate's chest. He slowly worked upward until he took his mate into a loving kiss.

Someone clearing their throat broke them apart. They looked over to see Kaihei standing just inside their tent, watching them nervously.

"I have a good mind not to stop." Hiei mumbled as he sat up. "I told you and everyone else not to disturb us until we came out of our tent this morning. Why do you disturb us?"

"Now Hiei," Kurama slowly sat up too, cradling Rose to his chest. "Don't be mad at our firebug we were already awake and would be getting up soon."

"Hn, what's the problem?" Hiei grunted as he got up from the bed and began gathering his clothes.

"Everyone is starting to worry about you and dad, especially Tenshi. If I hadn't come in, she would have."

"She knows she can get away with anything with us." Kurama laughed lightly.

"Yes, but that needs to stop." Hiei said reaching for the waist band of the boxers he had on. "Yet it probably never will."

Kaihei saw this and quickly turned around, knowing his father didn't care one way or the other. A few moments passed with only the rustle of cloth.

"You can turn back around, Kaihei. Your not so modest father is dressed," Kurama laughed again.

"Serves him right," Hiei stated smugly. "He'll learn not to just walk in on us. You'd think he already would have learned that lesson."

"Yes," Kurama let a sly smile touch his lips. "He has walked in on us bathing together, kissing, nursing the other, and making love. What else is there for him to walk in on?"

"Enough, I get the point." Kaihei was blushing, but he had a smile on his face. "So, you'll be coming out?"

"Yes, I just have to get dressed." Kurama said as he got up and walked over to his mate. He handed Rose to Hiei, being careful not to wake her. Kaihei nodded before quickly leaving the tent. Kurama hurried about as he dressed and became presentable. He was going to feed Rose food as much as possible, but he put on a button up shirt for easy access in case she wanted to nurse.

When a sleeping Rose was back in his mate's arms and covered completely, Hiei emerged from their tent followed by the fox. They walked out to see breakfast being cooked over a fire. Their family was sitting around the fire with all the new additions. The remaining guards were milling around, waiting to eat as well. Hiei led Kurama over to an empty log where they sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Tenshi instantly asked.

"Everything is fine, baby." Kurama assured, pulling open one of Hiei's cloaks that covered the sleeping toddler. "We just had to take care of our Rose."

"Oh my, she's so cute!" Tenshi was instantly sitting at the fox's side. "Where did you get her?"

"She was found back in Brickit's fortress." Hiei answered quickly. "And my fox couldn't just leave her there so we took her in."

"Then we have another new baby sister." Meiyo smirked, looking very much like his father.

"What's her name?" Makoto asked, glancing up from the baby boy he held as Nina sat right beside him.

Idai and Ruto momentarily stopped their quiet conversation to pay more attention to what's going on around them. A light blush could be seen across Ruto's cheeks, but no one commented. Idai was very much like his redheaded father in many areas, he was probably flirting outrageously with the tiger demon and loving every blush he received for his efforts.

"Her name is very simple and quite ningen, you even already heard it actually. We named her Rose." Kurama smiled, looking down at the sleeping toddler.

"Rose," Tenshi smiled, trying the name on. "What a perfect name for a little sister. Can I hold her?"

"You can try." Hiei said quickly.

"But be careful of her claws and teeth. They're very sharp." Kurama carefully handed the toddler to his almost giddy daughter.

Tenshi grinned happily, jostling her sister around. Nina, Brii, and Siaira hurried over to see the adorable toddler too.

"What type of demon is she?" Xaviar asked, coming up behind the vixen.

"I believe she is at least half leopard demon. I don't believe she's full demoness." Kurama answered watching the girls closely. He was already protective of his new daughter. "The other parts we don't have a clue, maybe later if she shows some sort of power we can guess the rest."

"Do you remember having any leopard demonesses in your father's fortress?" Hiei asked, watching the girls too.

"No, I don't remember any leopard demons or demonesses for slaves, but that's not to say there couldn't have been one or two in the dungeon." Xaviar answered. "My father was always putting demons down there and forgetting about them for the smallest infraction."

"He truly was a monster then. For all we know Rose could have be born in that dungeon." Kurama commented, shaking his head. It was then Rose decided to wake up. Blinking her eyes, she looked around and all she saw was unfamiliar faces.

"A..a…a..a," Rose squealed, fighting the hold on her. She was even trying to lash out with her claws. She caught sight of the fox out of the corner of her eyes. She fought harder and was able to break the hold.

"Ma…ma…ma," Rose squealed again, scrambling into the fox's lap.

"It's okay, baby." Kurama cooed while holding the toddler close.

"She thinks you're her momma." Toushi teased, dishing out some food that was ready.

"Yes, well, at the moment I don't care." Kurama smiled down at the toddler. "I only want her to calm down." He glanced to his smirking mate. "Like I said, I don't care! Can you get a plate of food for her?"

"Hn," Hiei got up and dished out a couple of plates of food. He then grabbed a couple of spoons before walking back to the log where he sat back down beside his mate.

Kurama managed to get Rose on one knee while he sat the plate on the other. He took the spoon that the fire demon handed him and started mashing up the scrambled eggs.

"You certainly got that down," Nina said, appearing quite amused by the sight. "I may need your help when my baby gets old enough. My other three children were taken and possibly killed before they were even two weeks old. So I have no experience other than the first two weeks."

"I'll be happy to help you." Kurama smiled, glancing up to the girl, his green eyes sparkling beautifully. He then gazed at Brii and Siaira with the same look. "I'll be happy to help you both as well, if you need it. You all are part of our family now."

This made all three girls smile and giggle a little bit, blushing.

"Get used to it, girls." Gailic laughed, gently holding Shi against his shoulder. "Kurama is very helpful and polite almost in a flirty way. Hiei, well, he'll just shock you."

"What are you trying to do, boy? Flatter us?" Hiei smirked after swallowing a bite of food. He noticed his mate struggling slightly with their toddler. "Fox?"

"She doesn't want any more food, Hiei." Kurama whispered so only his lover could hear him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Start getting camp broke down so we can leave. I'm missing my baby girl, Namida."

"Hn," Hiei nodded slightly, watching his mate get up. He could clearly see Rose pulling at the fox's clothes, trying to get at his chest.

"Dad?" Kaihei, the first one of their group to notice the quick departure, called out.

"I'm fine, firebug." Kurama picked up the partially eaten plate of food. "I'm just going to feed Rose in my tent." He turned and headed in his stated direction, not waiting for any other comments.

He entered his tent and hurried over to his bed. He sat his plate down beside him as he got comfortable working with one hand, the fox got his shirt open. Rose pushing at the shirt as well and then she quickly latched on. She was truly purring and she even wrapped her tail around the fox's arm, her hands already starting to knead.

Kurama petted the baby gently as he relaxed into her suckling. Just as the fox and kitten got comfortable enough for their first official nursing session, a surprised gasp sounded in the tent. Kurama lazily opened his eyes and glanced to the side. He saw Siaira standing there holding her baby.

"I'm sorry, I…I…," Siaira stuttered, glancing down to her baby and then back to the fox.

"What is it?" Kurama asked gently as he sat up some.

"You're…you're nursing her!"

"Yes, I am."

"But how? You're a male….. Aren't you?" Siaira was in shock, completely forgetting what she had come to ask the fox.

"That I am." Kurama chuckled as he adjusted Rose a bit. "But I'm a forbidden one. I can have children."

"What? I've heard stories, but I didn't think they were true!"

"Well, they are. You might as well know about this family, since you're a part of it now. Hiei and Kaihei are also forbidden. Kaihei, Makoto, Meiyo, Tenshi, Namida, Idai, and Isan are our blood children. Hiei and I actually had them"

"Wow….. then you really do know what to do with babies." Siaira slowly smiled, glancing to the toddler at the fox's chest.

"Yes," Kurama smiled too. "What is it you needed help with?"

"Um, yeah a couple of nights ago," Siaira began nervously. "You said you would help me to get my baby nursing properly."

"That I did." Kurama patted the bed beside him. "Come here and show me how you get Shi latched on."

"Um," Siaira blushed heavily, slowly moving across the tent. She sat down, glancing to the fox.

"It's okay," Kurama tried to reassure the girl. "I have no interest in female's breasts. Think of me as your best friend."

"Alright," Siaira smiled, quickly lifting her raggedy shirt. She put the baby to her nipple and pushed it in when she opened her tiny mouth.

"Well first off, Siaira, you pull the baby on. You don't go to the baby. Is your nipple far back in her mouth?"

"No," Siaira shook her head.

"Then that's the second problem. The further back in the baby's mouth the nipple is the better. It will also keep her from trying to bite. You also need to be completely comfortable and relaxed when you nurse. Plus drink lots of water, it will help with your milk supply."

"I'll make sure I'll do all that now." Siaira replied, glancing over to the toddler the fox nursed. "Do you hurt?"

"No, I'm used to nursing, my nipples have toughened up over the years. I have nursed seven children….. I suppose that number is now eight though." Kurama smiled, gently petting his new daughter. "Hiei and I have a month old daughter at home, the youngest."

"Oh," Siaira wanted to ask more questions, but she let it drop. They sat quietly watching their children nurse. Light flooded the tent when Hiei entered. He grunted something only the fox understood before starting to pack their things up. Siaira was modestly trying to cover herself while a blush spread across her face.

"It's okay, Siaira," Kurama chuckled lightly. "Hiei has absolutely no interest in female breasts either."

"He's right," Hiei looked up quickly. "I like my chests flat, but strong and lean, just like my fox's."

"Oh," Siaira giggled before starting to pull her baby from her nipple.

"Wait," Kurama quickly stopped her. "Don't just pull her off. Break the suction by sliding your finger into her mouth. Also let your nipples dry before covering them up. It will help with the soreness a great deal."

"Um, okay." Siaira easily broke Shi's suction and removed her. She held the baby close to her chest, but left her breast out, letting her nipple air dry like she was instructed.

Kurama easily moved Rose to his other nipple, knowing that his new daughter was still hungry. Just after Siaira had fixed her clothes, Hiei sat down beside the fox. He reached over and scratched the nursing kitten's head.

"Is camp packed up?" Kurama asked, leaning his head against his mate's shoulder.

"Hn, this tent is the only one left." Hiei answered. "We're just waiting for you four."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Siaira smiled, quickly getting up. She hurried out of the tent, the flap falling closed behind her.

Kurama broke the kitten's suction and handed her to the fire demon. He quickly wove a vine type backpack that would hold Rose against his chest so they wouldn't have to stop for her to nurse. He took the kitten from his mate and fitted her into the vines. Kurama made sure his shirt looked closed, but it was open for his daughter.

Hiei grabbed the extra cloak he had laid out and put it around the fox's shoulders successfully concealing the toddler and his mate's bare chest. He then packed up everything else in the tent, before approaching the fox again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to get home." Kurama smiled, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss from his mate. They exited the tent and it was soon packed up with all the others.

The group set out, traveling leisurely since they were in no hurry. They stopped and traveled when they wanted. The now extended family took the time to get used to each other and were already started pairing off. On the fourth day, the big fortress finally came into view. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be home.

The guards that had traveled with them were quickly dismissed by Hiei with their promised week off. The guards at the big entrance doors bowed to the royal family before pushing them wide open. Hiei and Kurama stood to the side, watching their growing family enter.

Toushi and Kaihei walked through first hand in hand. They were followed by Makoto with Nina who carried her tiny son while they talked quietly. Gailic and Siaira were third in line. They were talking too, but he carried Shi close to his body, already taking over the father role. They were followed by Meiyo and Brii who were laughing and having a good time. He was carrying her after she faked hurting her ankle. Idai and Ruto walked through the doors, an arm around each other's waist and blushes on their cheeks after being teased by the fire demon. And last in line were Tenshi and Xaviar. They weren't talking, but Tenshi was pressed close to Xaviar's side, his arm around her shoulders.

"We're home with our already growing family." Kurama turned to his mate, patting Rose's rear. "And the best additions comes in the smallest packages."

"Hn. Are you happy with everything, Kurama?" Hiei asked, taking hold of the fox's free hand.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier. I have children, new grandchildren, a mother, a step-father, and a brother. Plus I'm a Lord of the Makai and I have you. What more could I ask for?"

"Nothing, I guess. It seems you have everything."

"I do and so do you. Let's go in and get on with our very long and love filled lives." Kurama suggested quietly lacing their fingers together. "Besides, our Rose is trying to nurse and I really want to hold and nurse our little Namida… And I want their father present."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Hiei said in a whisper before leading the fox into the fortress, the guards closing the heavy doors behind them. They were home and they were happy. They were living their happy ending and they wouldn't hope for anything more.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it. Bye.


End file.
